The DAWN Series Vol 1: The Light of Dawn
by PANDAxReckless
Summary: Okami and Hakuoh are both twins and the Prince of Dawn. They will have to go through tough training and tasks in order to prove to their father that they are ready and capably to be his successor. But these are tough times within the kingdom making it even more difficult for the brothers. Will they succeed or fail miserable? Or will the Grimm get to them first?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

-65 YEARS AFTER THE GREAT WAR-

Its just another cloudy day in Remnant. So far peaceful and silent with just the breeze breaking the silence. Until…..

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" A scream of pain breaks the peacefulness of the day as five Dawnish soldiers runs from the source of the scream.

Soldier 1: "They got him. I cant believe they got him."

Soldier 2: "Shut up and stay focused!"

Soldier 3: "That was too much of a risk sir! Why did we had to get involved between a clash between the Grimm and Hunters?"

Leading the retreating Dawnish from the front was Izanami as he carries a wounded Huntress on his back.

Izanami: "Because we couldn't just leave them to die. It is our sworn duty to fight the Grimm. Even if it means risking our lives to save others!"

Soldier 4: "Too bad we only managed to save one Huntress…..."

Soldier 3: "Yeah but at the cost of three of our own men!"

Izanami: "And she lost three of hers! Lets not forget that!"

Soldier 3: "Yes sir my apologizes"

Izanami: "Right. Lets keep on moving as fast as we can back to our borders and regroup with the rest."

All soldiers: "Yes sir!"

They kept on pushing themselves hoping they can make it to the others to have a fighting chance against the Grimm that's chasing them down. But that hope was futile since they were weakened and tired.

Izanami: "STOP"

They all stopped on his order and starting to look around. There was no sound or sight of anything but themselves and the breeze wind.

Izanami: "Quickly circle formation on me! Prepare for combat!"

Izanami laid the wounded Huntress on the ground gently and along with his men created a circle around her as if they were trying to protect her. With their swords unsheathed they patiently waited…...until the Grimm finally struck. Immediately a soldier coated his sword with lightning and struck the Beowulf down. Ten more Beowulf appeared and started to clash with the outnumbered Dawnish soldiers. The soldiers started to break.

Soldier 1: "This was just a patrol mission...AH!…..What the hell!"

Soldier 2: "DAMMIT!"

Izanami: "Stand your ground and kill these fucking things!"

Soldier 4: "Remember your training!"

The Five men desperately was fighting for their lives and still managed to take down four Beowulf. But couldn't hold them off any longer as their aura was depleting quickly. A single Beowulf started to creep around and picked its target.

Soldier 2: "LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

It was too late. The Dawnish soldier (3) quickly turned around lifting his sword only to be struck down. Clawed straight across the chest, knocked down to the ground unconsciously. Izanami turned to the wounded soldier only to be surprised and afraid. Then turned back to the Beowulf he was fighting and was knocked down to the ground. He then turned to the Huntress with a Beowulf slowly approaching her for a final blow. As fast as he can, he tried picking up his sword to protect he. The Beowulf then starts its attack on the unconscious Huntress…..but was killed before it could of finish her off. Izanami was surprised and started to look around to see who it was only to find another group of Hunters there to help them. The Hunters engaged the rest of the Beowulf pack and killed them within minutes. One of the Hunters approached Izanami.

Hunter 1: "You alright?"

Izanami: "Yes thank you. You got here just in time any longer we would be dead."

Hunter 2: "We were just lucky and ran in to you."

Izanami: "Well we're grateful. I'm Izanami by the way."

Hunter 2: "I'm Summer"

Hunter 1: "And I'm Taiyang but you can call me Tai."

Summer: "And these are Qrow and Raven."

Izanami turned to see that the huntress is alright and then walked over the wounded soldier who was receiving medical treatment as much as he can get.

Izanami: "How is he?"

Soldier 4: "Not looking good we need to get him back to the city and fast."

Izanami: "Right. Let hurry then."

Qrow: "We'll take the girl. Little less weight on your backs should be able to make it."

Izanami: "No. We'll take her too Yamato is the closest city with medical help. She'll be fine there."

Raven: "What about your close border policy. Outsiders aren't aloud in the city."

Soldier 2: "The King ain't gonna like this."

Izanami: "Screw the policy…..And I'll talk to the King…..He'll understand."

Tai: "Very well then. I wish you good luck then."

Izanami: "And to you too."

Izanami reaches out to shake Tai's hand with a bright smile of relief. Tai does the same.

Izanami: "Till we meet again my friend."

Tai: "Until next time."

Izanami: "Let this be a start of a new friendship between us."

Tai and the rest of team STRQ respond with a smile as the two groups departed from each other.

\- MOMENTS LATER -

Back at the city of Yamato, Izanami checks on the Huntress who's finally awake.

Izanami: "May I come in?"

Huntress: "Of course."

Izanami walks in and takes a seat next to her. However, he has a sad expression on his face

Huntress: "I should thank you and your men for saving me."

Izanami: "I'm sorry."

Huntress: "Sorry?….About what?"

Izanami: "For not being there in time. The rest of your team…...THEY DIED BECAUSE I WAS TOO LATE!…...I was powerless to save them including my own men."

Izanami breaks down into a deep state of depression with the fact of not being able to save the rest of the hunters, along with his own men. The huntress places her hand over his and gave him a sweet smile.

Huntress: "Don't blame yourself. You were not the one who is at fault for their deaths. The Grimm's are. If it wasn't for you and your men noble sacrifice I wouldn't be here. Its worth saving at least one life instead of none."

Izanami looking up to her with a sign of relief and started to shed tears of joy instead of grief.

Huntress: "Oh my I didn't think my savior was such a crybaby."

Both: "_Laughs_"

Izanami: "My name is Izanami. Whats your name?"

Huntress: "I'm Eira. Its a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 1: Okami and Hakuoh

Chapter 1

OKAMI AND HAKUOH

\- 5 YEARS LATER -

Izanami has been crowned as the new King of Dawn and is in route to Beacon but went on a detour to the Island of Patch. He was traveling by horse accompanied by two honor guards. They are just about to arrive to they're destination.

Guard 1: "My Lord, was it wise to come here? I understand hes your friend but we have business with Beacon."

Izanami: "It'll be fine we still have till tomorrow. I'm sure Ozpin will understand."

Arriving to a house in the middle of the woods, there stood Tai watering the plants outside and was surprised when he made eye contact with Izanami.

Tai: "Izanami? Is that you?"

Izanami: "It's been a while old friend."

Tai: "Yes it has."

Both overcome with happiness laughed and hugged it out.

Tai: "Its been too long. I mean look at you! You've definitely gotten beefier. Look at them muscles. Not only that! New King of Dawn haha never thought I would be standing next to royalty who's my friend too."

Izanami: "Haha glad to see you haven't changed one bit. Always high spirited."

Tai: "Oh hang on! You must meet my daughters. YANG COME OUT HERE AND BRING RUBY! SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!"

The door slowly opened and came out a little girl with purple eyes and long golden hair. Next to her was an even smaller girl with black and red hair with silver eyes. Both holding each others hand. Both slowly approached Tai hiding behind his legs.

Tai: "Now Yang, Ruby this is an old friend of mine who's a King now. Would you like to say hi."

Yang: "Hello"

Ruby simply waves. Both girls stopped hiding from Tai's leg and walked up to Izanami. Izanami goes down onto his knees.

Izanami: "Well hello to you Yang and Ruby. Just how old are you two?"

Yang: "I'm five and Ruby just turned four this month."

Izanami: "Oh well happy late birthday Ruby I hope it was a good one."

Ruby smiled and giggled a bit while Izanami patted her head.

Izanami: "You know I have kids of my own who I brought with me. Would you like to meet them?"

Both girls nodded. Izanami stands up and turns to the woods.

Izanami: "BOYS HURRY OVER HERE NOW. FIRST ONE HERE GETS A TREAT BEFORE DINNER!"

As Izanami called out for his kids the bushes and trees started to rustle.

Guard 1: "My Lord would you like us to retrieve them."

Izanami: "No they know where to go. I made sure of that. They'll be fine."

A small boy then jumps out from the branches of a tall tree.

Hakuoh: "COMING DAD!"

Another leaps out the same tree.

Okami: "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Hakuoh: "HAHA YOU CANT CATCH UP!"

Okami: "_Growl _WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

Both fiercely with great speed, leaping from tree to tree was approaching the rest. Okami was annoyed and leaped even stronger and greater then before passing Hakuoh but has lost control. One of the guards rush over to Okami and caught him before he was able to hurt himself.

Okami: "Nice catch."

Guard 1: "_sigh_ You must be really careful next time."

Okami: "Yeah yeah."

Hakuoh finally arrived and Okami turned to him.

Okami: "Looks like I won."

Hakuoh: "That's no fair you cheated."

Okami: "Did not!"

Hakuoh: "Did too!"

Izanami: "Quit it you two! Now what did I tell you about using your abilities for this training Okami."

Okami: "Oh you noticed haha. _Clears throat _Not to use it."

Izanami: "Exactly! You must train your body and strength before using your element in order to control it. _Sigh _Anyways Tai these two are my boys. Both 8 years old….. twins."

Tai: "Yeah I can see that. Hello you two."

Hakuoh: "Hello."

Okami: "Yo."

Tai: "So what are your elements?"

Hakuoh: "Fire."

Okami: "As you just saw Wind."

Tai: "Yes I saw that...Impressive."

Izanami: "Boys this is Yang and Ruby. Why don't you go and play with them for now. Get to know each other."

Hakuoh: "Alright."

Okami runs up to the girls and picks up Ruby. He then runs off with her towards the woods.

Okami: "Come on you two lets go play Hide and Seek. Ruby you can hide with me."

Okami smiles at her and Ruby returns the smile going along with Okami.

Hakuoh: "Haha sorry about him. He can be a hand full."

Yang: "Its ok. Anyways guess what?"

Hakuoh: "What?"

Yang: "You're it."

Yang runs off giggling to look for a hiding spot while Hakuoh sighs and starts counting down.

Tai: "Haha I have a good feeling that they'll become good friends."

Izanami: "Yeah…..Listen Tai I heard what happened and I'm sorry for what happened to Summer if you need anything or anyone to talk to just know I'm here for you."

Tai: "Thanks pal its good to know I have you as a friend. Maybe one day we'll come by Yamato for a visit."

Izanami: "That would be great."

\- A WEEK LATER -

Back at the city of Yamato, Izanami and his two sons returned and quickly goes to see the Queen Eira. They entered the Kings room to find her sitting up in her bed holding a newborn baby.

Eira: "Welcome home boys.''

Izanami slowly walked over with a smile and the boys followed.

Eira: "Say hello to your new daughter… and your new little sister."

Izanami picks up the baby and smiles a big bright smile.

Izanami: "What shall we call you?"

Eira: "I already thought of a name Akari after your late mother."

Izanami: "Haha Akari I love it. Hi Akari welcome to your new family. Boys say Hi."

Both Okami and Hakuoh steps up to get a better look at their new sibling and smiled.

Okami: "So this means we're both big brothers now. Hakuoh you know what this means?"

Hakuoh: "What?"

Okami: "We have to become strong like dad so we can protect our little sister."

Hakuoh: "Yeah you're right."

Eira: "Haha and strong like your father you shall become and don't forget about me boys. Its your duty as men to protect women especially those who you love and care."

Okami: "Right! Don t worry Akari we'll both become strong to fight the scary monsters away for you."

Hakuoh: "Father we planned on going to the training grounds upon arrival right?"

Okami: "What? I forgot about that!"

Eira laughs as well as Akari. Okami was shocked of her little laughter toward his carelessness.

Izanami: "Haha yes you're right. Give us a moment ok."

Hakuoh: "Ok."

\- MOMENTS LATER -

After checking on their new family member, Izanami and the boys leave the palace and started to heading to the training grounds.

Izanami: "I'll should be expecting one of the Generals to return with a report and will need to speak with the Senate about my meeting with Ozpin so I'll drop you off with Mifune. He'll train you today."

Hakuoh: "Well if it cant be help then….."

Okami: "AAAAAAH! But you promised!"

Izanami: "Sorry Okami maybe next time."

Okami: "_Tch _You said that last time."

As they were passing by the gates opened with at least a company worth of Dawnish soldiers. However, many of them were hurt and a wagon with a few dead.

Okami: "Dad…..Why do we keep on fighting the Grimm even when they're away from our borders if our own men will just die?"

Izanami: "Because we vowed that we will fight the darkness and evil of this world…..its part of our code?"

Okami: "Our code?"

Izanami: "Oh there you are Mifune. Alright boys go with him and train your hardest. I gotta talk to the General of this company and see the Senate."

Both: "Yes father."

Mifune: "Don't worry my Lord I'll make sure to train them to become great warriors."

Izanami: "And I thank you. Alright I'll see you two later."

Izanami leaves his sons to check on the wounded and to get a report on the Grimm assault. As he leaves Okami had an angry expression on his face while Hakuoh was concerned but curious.

Mifune: "Alright you two lets go."

The three leaves for the training grounds.

\- AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS -

Mifune: "Alright you two lets see what you learned so far. Face each other. Bow. Now DRAW YOUR SWORD!"

Both Okami and Hakuoh drew their sword and charged at each other.

\- 10 YEARS LATER -

Both of their swords made contact as they face each other. Both then backs off of each other then again charged striking and swinging at one another making both their swords make contact with each other. Again they backed off of each other. Both raised their hands and shot a fireball only for it to counter each other. Using the cover of the smoke Okami used the wind to jump really high and took a deep breath. Mifune standing on the side looked interested on what Okami was doing. Okami then released and blew a power wind towards Hakuoh causing him to lose his balance. Okami again used the wind to give him a boost towards Hakuoh and tried to strike him down. However, Hakuoh managed to regain his balance and blocked Okami's attack. Hakuoh then used his left hand to shoot a fireball at Okami making contact with his chest. Okami was knocked down on his back and Hakuoh quickly rushed to him pointed his sword at his neck.

Mifune: "MATCH! HAKUOH WINS!"

Hakuoh sheathed his sword and helped Okami up. Okami picks up his sword and sheathed it as well.

Okami: "Maaaan, I really thought I had you that time but once again you won. I'll get you one day by surprise."

Hakuoh: "Oh but you did brother. That attack you used what was it?"

Mifune: "Yes I would like to know too."

Okami: "Oh you mean my Wind attack I used on you. I've been training ever since I learned that I can use Wind. I figured I try to create an attack move with Wind so that way the element doesn't seem useless at all. I call it _Wolfs Howl. _But I only managed to perform it without issue recently so I still got a long way to go. Not to mention it only causes my opponent to lose their balance."

Mifune: "Well its very impressive Id never thought I see the day when a Wind user actual uses an attack move like that. You definitely took me by surprise Okami and I'm proud of you."

Okami: "Thanks teach."

Mifune punches Okami's head.

Mifune: "How many times do I have to tell you its Master not teach?! Anyways good job Hakuoh for still coming on top. Still the better fighter I see."

Okami: "HEY!"

Mifune: "Anyways any word on your second element?"

Hakuoh: "No Master."

Mifune: "Its an unusual condition but look at the bright side you only have to focus on training your Fire making more powerful then anybody else."

Hakuoh: "Yes you're right. Thank you Master."

Mifune: "No problem. Anyways that's it for today you two you're free for the remainder of the day."

Okami: "Alright! Hakuoh lets go eat lunch at the usual spot."

Hakuoh: "Ok."

Both leaves the training ground to pick up lunch from the marketplace and exited the city. Across the bridge near one of the field of crops is a tall hill where the brothers go to enjoy their meals.

Okami: "Would you look at that. Always a great view of the city from here."

Hakuoh: "Yes it really is a great view."

Both were siting next to a tree with a view of not just the city but the fields just across the bridge as well. Hakuoh having a sad expression on his face looks down at both his hands. Okami places his hand on Hakuoh's shoulder.

Okami: "Hey you still upset about not having a second element?"

Hakuoh said nothing.

Okami: "Well quit being so down about it. Remember what Mifune said you can be the most powerful Fire user in the whole Kingdom. I mean you've been beating me ever since we were little and I have two elements. And one is pretty much useless and my fire cant compare to yours. So lighten up a bit."

Hakuoh: "You're right. Sorry to worry you…...and sorry about always kicking your butt all the time."

Both stared at each other for a second and started to laugh. However, the laughter was silenced as they both noticed a group of soldiers returning to the city some were hurt and at least two dead. Both of their expression changed immediately.

Okami: "Hey Hakuoh. One day one of us is to be King right?"

Hakuoh: "Right."

Okami: "If you were to be King what would be your main goal?"

Hakuoh: "That's a good question. Hmm. There are some people around the World that still resents us and see us as a burden. I wish to change their opinion of us and see that we're actually good people."

Okami: "That's good of you."

Hakuoh: "What about you?"

Okami looks back at the returning soldiers.

Okami: "I want to end all this meaningless bloodshed and find another way to maintain peace. I also want our Kingdom to thrive like the First King of Dawn Hajime did and make it into the symbol of both peace and light."

Hakuoh: "That's a dangerous path you heading to brother."

Okami: "So is yours."

Hakuoh: "Haha you're right about that."

Okami: "I guess we're both fools that's dreaming too big."

Hakuoh: "One day brother our dreams will become reality as long as we work together."

Okami: "Together then."

Hakuoh: "Together."

Both shakes each other hands.

Hakuoh: "Now lets go back before mother starts worrying again."

Okami: "Oh I cant wait for another one of her lectures."

Both leaves the hill laughing and heads for the palace where both the King and Queen was waiting for their return.


	3. Chapter 2: Their Semblance

Chapter 2

THEIR SEMBLANCE

After a long time of training and having lunch together, Okami and Hakuoh heads for the palace and are expecting to be scold by their vicious mother. As soon as they entered through the main doors, they found their father standing in front of the throne speaking to a man dressed in full whit clothes… Ulysses Shnee who is acting as an overseer for the mines near by for the Schnee Dust Company. Izanami stops talking as he saw the two walked in.

Izanami: "We'll talk later Ulysses. I have to speak to my boys about something."

Ulysses: "Another time then your highness. Boys you have a pleasant day."

Ulysses leaves the palace. While Izanami stands there looking mad at the two of them. He then eventually uses his finger calling them to come closer.

Izanami: "Where have you two been? Your mother was going crazy when you didn't come back from your training."

Okami: "She had nothing to worry about. We were just relaxing for a bit while we had our lunch. Right Hakuoh?"

Hakuoh: "Right."

Both smiled at Izanami. He then raises one of his eyebrows in disbelief of his sons excuse.

Izanami: "_sighs _You were outside the walls on that hill again weren't you?"

Both were surprised as they were caught red handed.

Okami: "N-no we weren't! HAHAHA…..ok we were."

Hakuoh: "Anyone told you're a bad lair."

Okami: "Yes! You every time we get caught!"

Izanami: "You two should know better then to leave the walls without guards. Your mother is overprotective I know and overreacts at times as well. _Sighs _I'll just forget about it and leave it to her to deal with you two."

Both: "WHAT?"

Izanami: "No point in trying to convince me to not tell her. Knowing her she already knows."

Both Okami and Hakuoh face turned sour out of fear of the thought of their mothers wrath.

Hakuoh: "Oh. Father you wanted to talk to us about something?"

Izanami: "Hmm. Oh yes that can wait till dinner I want your mother to hear it too. I just wanted an excuse to end my conversation with Ulysses."

Okami: "What did he want this time?"

Izanami: "The usual. Jacques wants me to drop the limiter on the mines but as I keep denying him, he just keeps raising his price. I feel bad for Ulysses. He's a good guy who's caught in the middle of an argument between Jacques and I."

Okami: "Why do we even deal with the Schnee's? We all know how they treat others and that their bad people."

Izanami: "I know. But we need all the money we can get to get out of this recession Suzo but us in. Little by little we'll get there."

Hakuoh: "What's deep in those caves anyways?"

Izanami: "I don't know. Its even forbidden for me to enter. Anyways you two need to go take a bath. You reek of dog."

Both then smells themselves and reacts to the stench.

Both: "Right!"

Both then leaves the throne room and heads for their quarters to go and take a bath. However, as they try to sneak into their rooms they suddenly stopped as a large growling wolf approach them. They then started to walk backwards until they bumped into something…..or someone. Shaking with fear they slowly turned only to find their mother who was angry. So angry red aura started to ooze out of her body. She smirks.

Eira: "Where have you two been?"

Both: "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Okami's and Hakuoh's scream of fear breaks the silence of the whole entire castle. Its possible that even the high priest heard it from the church just outside the castle. While in her room Akari heard the screams too then smiled.

Akari: "Looks like they're in trouble again. Hahaha my big brothers are finally home and I cant wait to surprise them!"

\- MOMENTS LATER -

Everyone is gathered at the dining table for dinner. Okami and Hakuoh sitting next to each other and are rubbing their heads due to pain from Eira's punishment. Akari is sitting across from the boys who's smiles at them and is jumpy out of excitement. Eira, who's next to her, looks at Akari and smiles. Izanami sitting in the middle between everyone is quite and seems to be thinking about something. Okami notices Akari excitement.

Okami: "Hey Akari why are you so jumpy? Did you steal sweets from the pantry again?"

Eira: "No Okami. She's excited to give you two some big news but that'll wait after what your father has to say. Dear?"

Izanami still lost in his own mind.

Eira: "Haha DEAR!"

Izanami: "Huh? Sorry. I guess I was lost in thinking. What were we talking about?"

Eira: "You had something to tell the boys?"

Izanami: "Oh right. Boys you know about your mothers semblance as well the fact that she use to be a huntress right?."

Hakuoh: "Yes. Her semblance is _Animal Allegiance. _Which allows her control and command animals."

The large wolf goes next to Eira and brought her a bottle of wine using his mouth.

Eira: "Thank you Bigamy."

Izanami: "Correct. And you're aware of yours right?"

Hakuoh: "My semblance is _Animal Instinct_. I can sense danger from at least 4 kilometers away and it improves my reflexes."

Okami: "And I have _Copycat._ I can copy others semblance but only one at a time and for a short while. Also its an imperfect copy as well."

Izanami: "Correct again. I bring this up because your mother and I think its best for you to start training on your semblances and more on Aura for now."

Okami: "Sweet that means we get to train with mom again!"

Izanami: "No. She'll continue to train Akari until she discovers her semblance. Someone else will train you."

Okami: "Why do we even have to train if we know our semblance already and how to use our Aura."

Eira: "Just because you know your semblance doesn't mean you know its full potential. Before I was only able to control one animal at a time and for a limited time only. Now I can control multiple of them and as long as I want too."

Izanami: "In other word, you two can improve. Hakuoh you can extend the distance of your senses as while as improve your reflexes. Okami I believe you can copy more then one semblance and use them as long as you want. Like your mother and her animals"

Akari: "You can have a collection of your own!"

Okami seemed annoyed of the fact he wont be able to spend more time with Eira. While Hakuoh was just sitting there thinking and realized something.

Hakuoh: "Wait. If Akari is excited to tell us something and it isn't about her semblance then what is she excited for?"

As Akari was about to say something Izanami quickly cuts her off before she can even say a single word. Akari was annoyed.

Izanami: "That'll have to wait after dinner. I rather her show her then tell you."

Akari then smiled as she agreed with Izanami.

Akari: "Good idea daddy! Just wait big bro's. I'm about to give you a huge surprise."

Okami: "Alight lil Akari. Lets see what you got."

Okami and Akari smiled at each other. The family then continues to eat their dinner. And eventually heads for the courtyard so Akari can show what she achieved to her brothers.

\- MOMENTS LATER -

Okami and Hakuoh: "HUH!"

Both of the boys yelled out of shocked and had an expression of fear on their faces as they watched their innocent little sister do something that will scare them forever. Izanami struggles to not show fear while Eira is smiling. Akari uses the element of Water and she not only managed to use the _Serpent Strike _ability were the user creates a serpent like creature out of water to attack. She managed to use _Hydra Barrage _where she created a large creature with multiple serpent heads for multiple attacks. The only other known person to do this was the First King Hajime himself. Akari was standing in the middle of the _Hydra_ smiling with her arms crossed and then eventually deactivates the ability. Akari walks up to her brothers who's still shocked and scared.

Akari: "So what you think?"

Okami: "HOW DID YOU MANAGED THAT!"

Izanami: "Mhmm I would like to know too. Just what exactly were you teaching her Eira?"

Eira: "Hehe she's been training nothing but Aura control in order to find her semblance. But instead she build up her Aura."

Akari: "I also read about it in one of your books about King Hajime and I wanted to give it a try!"

Eira: "So she's been training on her Water element for the past couple months."

Akari: "Hehe looks like I'm now capable of protecting you two instead."

Hakuoh: "Haha seems like it."

Okami: "Look at that our lil Akari is all grown up haha."

Okami walks over to Akari with a smirk on his face. He then places his shoulder around her and grabs her locking her in place. He starts to rub his fist on Akari's head.

Okami: "But don't get too cocky now you little brat. We can wield a sword far better then you. HAHAHAHA!"

Akari: "Stop it! That hurts! Big brother!"

Okami continues to tease Akari while Hakuoh watches them with a smile. Hakuoh then turns to Izanami curious about something.

Hakuoh: "By the way father. If mother isn't training us on our semblance then who is? No ones within the Kingdom has a semblance other then her."

Okami immediately stops teasing Akari.

Okami: "Oh that's right I forgot about that."

Akari: "_Growls_ Would you let go of me already!"

Okami lets go of Akari and laughs at her as he pats her head. Akari angry activates _Hydra Barrage _scaring Okami away. He runs and hides behind Hakuoh. Akari then deactivates her ability with a smirk on her face.

Izanami: "Haha Anyways you two better pack your bags tonight because you'll traveling to the Island of Patch first thing in the morning. Tai will be training you."

Okami and Hakuoh: "WHAT?!"


	4. Chapter 3: Aura Control That Hurts

**Chapter 3**

**AURA CONTROL THAT HURTS**

In the next day, first thing in the morning Okami and Hakuoh are ready to leave the Kingdom and will travel to Patch to receive more training from Tai. An old friend of the family that even they didn't except to see again in a while. Both says there goodbyes to their mother and Akari. Then heads for the gates along with Izanami. However, Okami and Hakuoh don't seem thrilled with the idea of leaving.

Izanami: "You guys OK?"

Hakuoh: "Yes father."

Okami: "Yeah I'll be fine."

Izanami: "I would of thought you two would of loved to see Tai."

Hakuoh: "I don't mind seeing uncle Tai again its just….."

Hakuoh looks at Okami. Okami looks at Hakuoh as well and then turns to Izanami.

Okami: "We just don't feel right leaving Dawn like this. We feel some sort of…emptiness. I don't know how to explain it."

Izanami: "I understand. I use to have the same feeling too when I was your age when I went on missions outside the borders but you have a duty as the twin prince of Dawn. One day you'll be King and will have to be stronger then anyone else. This is necessary."

Hakuoh: "Yes father."

Okami: "Right."

The three arrives to there destination and the guards open the gates for them. They proceed and crosses the bridge and stopped at a near by stable. As Okami and Hakuoh starts to set their stuff on the horse, Izanami looks back at the gates to find three soldiers approaching them. The three soldiers stops next to them. Izanami then turns back at his two sons.

Izanami: "Boys these three will be your escorts let me introduce them to you."

Okami and Hakuoh stopped what they were doing and walked towards Izanami and the three soldiers. Okami doesn't seem pleased.

Okami: "Escorts? We're not kids dad and we know what were doing."

Izanami: "Its a precaution. In case you come across some Grimm's."

Okami: "We can take care of ourselves."

Izanami: "Well you don't got a choice."

Okami has furious and has about to say something until Hakuoh places his had on his shoulder and nodded at him in order to stop him.

Izanami: "Good. Anyways these three are very unique when it comes to abilities so I have trust in them. This is Daichi not only can he use earth but he can manipulate the plant life around him as well."

Daichi: "Yo."

Soldier 2: "But we call him Dai."

Izanami: "And this is Mizuko. Same age as you two and already mastered the element of Water."

Mizuko: "Hello your Majesties."

Izanami: "And you should already know him. This is Rai who can combine both water and lightning to create a powerful storm. He'll be in charge"

Rai: "Nice to see you two again."

Hakuoh: "You're Mifune's son."

Okami: "I thought I remembered you from somewhere."

Rai: "Yes. We just graduated from training up at Fort Suzo."

Hakuoh: "That's great. Congratulations."

Izanami: "Now that introductions are done its for all of you to depart."

Izanami walks over to Okami and Hakuoh and places his hand on their shoulders with a smile.

Izanami: "Farewell my son's. I have great expectations from you two."

Hakuoh: "We wont fail you father."

Okami: "Right."

Izanami removes his hand and walks back to the city. Okami and Hakuoh gets on their horses. Izanami stops and turns back to the boys and takes a deep breathe.

Izanami: "SAY HI TO THE GIRLS FOR ME!"

Okami got annoyed and Hakuoh was surprised. The rest looked confused of the situation.

Rai: "Girls? Whats he talking about?"

Okami: "Nothing! Its doesn't matter. _sigh _Not like we gonna see them anyways."

Hakuoh: "That's right they're both in Beacon now."

Okami: "Right."

The Guards were still at a confusion as they looked at each other. They then began heading North for Patch. Izanami smiles as he watches them leaves. He then turns with a more serious face now and heads back to the palace.

**\- A WEEK LATER -**

The group made it to the Island and enters the city of Patch where Signal Academy is located. They stopped at a nearby pub where the Guards got of their horse and the brothers remained on theirs.

Rai: "We'll remain here as you conduct your training. We'll be checking up on you every now and then. If you need anything you know where we'll be."

Hakuoh: "Thank you. Just be careful."

Okami: "Yes. Even here we're not exactly…... welcomed."

Okami looked around and sees some were giving them a unwelcoming stare. Mothers leading their kids away from them. They truly weren't welcomed.

Dai: "I guess they still see us as warmongers."

Mizuko: "Cant blame them. Considering our history and Suzo's reign."

Okami: "Not of that matters. Just don't do anything foolish. Lets go Hakuoh. We'll see you guys later."

Hakuoh: "Okay. Until next time."

Okami and Hakuoh rides away from the city into the forest heading for Tai's residence. Moments later they arrived at Tai's house. They hitched their horses on a nearby tree and walked towards the front door, Hakuoh knocks. Slowly the door opens and Tai stands in front of them with a surprise look on his face. He then smiles giving each of the brothers a hug.

Tai: "Look at you two all grown up. How you've?"

Hakuoh: "Good Uncle Taiyang."

Okami: "So when we start training."

Tai: "Still the formal one I see Hakuoh. Haha you can just call me Tai."

Hakuoh: "Of course ummm Tai."

Tai: "And Okami always in the rush to learn and fight aren't you. Its feels like just yesterday your both just kids playing with the girls. Oh now that I think about it did you run into them when you went to Vale?"

Okami: "Unfortunately no we didn't they probably were to busy in class up in Beacon."

Hakuoh: "You must be proud of both of them. Especially Ruby making it in in such a young age."

Tai: "Yeah I am. Anyways enough about them. I was about to have lunch. Afterwards we can start your training. Well come in."

Okami and Hakuoh enters the house and enjoy lunch with Tai as they talked about various of things.

**\- MOMENTS LATER -**

As the three finished their lunch, they exited the house and walked in the middle of the open field just outside by the shack.

Tai: "Alright you two in order for you to learn more about your semblance and improve it, first you need to master Aura control."

Okami: "What? I'm pretty sure we got that down already."

Tai: "Oh really? OK then. Okami stand still and be ready. Lets see how you can take one of my punches."

Okami: "Hmmm alright then."

Okami stands straight and ready as Tai stands on a stance and prepares to punch Okami. Hakuoh looks curious on whats about to happened but concerned about Okami and how he's gonna be taking it. Tai is fully prepared to strike Okami.

Tai: "Get ready!"

Tai charges at Okami and Punches him right at his guts. Okami Slides back a few feet and drops on his knees out of pain.

Tai: "Normally that punch wouldn't hurt a Hunter that badly but since you never trained in using your Aura like armor a single punch can be fatal."

Hakuoh: "I see now. Okami are you okay?"

Okami stands back up holding his stomach and walked back next to Hakuoh.

Okami: "Yep. I'll be fine."

Tai: "Alright you two, you're main objective is to control your Aura and create a defense around you reducing the amount of damage of my punch."

Okami: "Easier said then done."

Hakuoh: "Any advice's you can give us?"

Tai: "In Dawn, you were train to focus your Aura at a certain part of your body and to create a certain element. As well as releasing an element throughout your body like lightning users do. Just do that but instead of focusing on a certain part of your body or element, focus your Aura all around you and image yourself in Armor. If you accomplish that then we'll move on to the next step."

Both brothers: "Right."

Tai: "Alright you two you may begin."

The two brother sat down and closed their eyes focusing on creating a defense around them with their Aura. Sitting their for hours each day focusing. Day by day they focused their Aura and being stuck down by Tai. They sat outside even in the rain or high windy days focusing. At one point they surrounded themselves with Aura. But both were still strucked down with the Aura around breaking.

Tai: "Too weak. You must strengthen the Aura around you."

Still days past by of them being struck down with their Aura breaking apart on contact. Sometimes the Guards would of witness their training and evaluate. Some nights they stayed training. Trying all they can to defend themselves.

**\- AT THE PUB -**

The guards sat at a table eating and drinking. Surrounded by a bunch of drunks being loud. Dancing and joking around. The Three remained to themselves at a corner not wanting to be disturbed.

Dai: "You think they'll manage to create a defense strong enough to block Tai's punch?"

Mizuko: "Of course they will. After all they have the blood of both a Dawnish and of a Hunter."

Dai: "Just because they're half-bloods doesn't mean anything."

Mizuko: "You doubt our two prince abilities."

Dai: "Yes. Think about it. Okami is a wind user and hardly trained on his fire which Hakuoh only knows how to use. Even with their semblance they're weak."

Rai: "That's enough. You may think that but I've seen them train and fight when I was young. You should never underestimate them."

**\- TAI'S HOUSE -**

Tai: "Alright you two ready."

Okami and Hakuoh: "Yes!"

Tai: "Alright Hakuoh you first."

Hakuoh: "Yes!"

Hakuoh steps forward and Tai goes to his stance. Hakuoh prepares himself hoping he can defend himself from Tai's punch. Tai then charges at Hakuoh, punching him on the guts. Hakuoh slides a few feet and remains standing as if nothing touched him. Hakuoh remained unhurt and smiled. Okami looked surprised but then smiled for his brothers accomplishment.

Tai: "Good job Hakuoh. Okay now its your turn Okami."

Okami: "Right!"

Okami steps forward and prepares himself the same way Hakuoh did. Tai goes back to his stance. Okami was prepared but nervous. Tai then charges at Okami punches him on the guts. Okami slides back a few feet and remained standing as well. Okami was overjoyed.

Okami: "WE DID IT!"

Tai: "That you did congrats you two you've completed the first half of your training in just a few weeks. I'm impressed."

Hakuoh: "So whats our next objective?"

Okami: "Yeah. What we training on now?"

Tai: "Next we'll be training on your Semblances and improving them. Your father already gave me the details and I think I know how we'll do this. Hakuoh! You and I will be training together."

Hakuoh: "Hmm alright."

Okami: "Wait what about me?"

Tai: "Oh don't worry about that I have a few willing to help you."

As Tai said that with a smile, both Okami and Hakuoh looked confused and tried to figure out what he was trying to say. At that moment both brothers heard a really loud voices and foot steps coming from behind them.

Stranger 1: "OKAMI!"

Stranger 2: ""HAKUOH!"

At that very moment the brothers turn around only to be tackled down to ground. As they kind of sat up to see who the strangers were they were surprised to found two familiar faces wrapped around them. The brothers were indeed shocked.

Okami: "Ruby?!"

Hakuoh: "Yang?!"

Both Ruby and Yang looked up at the brothers with a big smile on their faces.


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitor's

**Chapter 4**

**UNEXPECTED VISITORS**

Ruby and Yang stands in front of the two brothers with a big smile on their faces happy to finally see them. Okami and Hakuoh are still surprised. Tai then walks over to give the girls a hug.

Tai: "How have you two been?"

Yang: "We're good Dad."

Okami: "Hang on. I thought the two of you would be too busy studying at Beacon."

Ruby: "We're on break and our dad asked us to come by and help."

Yang: "What? I thought you would happy to see us?"

Okami: "I am...we are…. its just...Wait help?"

Yang: "Yep."

Tai: "They'll be helping you Okami. While I train Hakuoh."

Okami: "Help in what way?"

Tai: "Right now you can only copy one semblance at once and for a certain amount of time. You will be fighting in hand-to-hand combat against them. While fighting all you have to do is copy their semblance and keep doing that until you're able to permanently copy both their semblance."

Yang: "We're gonna have fun kicking your butt."

Ruby: "Yeah! You better prepare yourselves."

Tai: "We'll start tomorrow. For now the four of you can catch up with one another. Its been ages since you were all together."

Hakuoh: "Yes. Its been for too long."

Yang: "So whats your guys second element? Should be better then Okami's lame wind."

Ruby: "I want to know too!"

Okami: "What do you mean by lame!"

As Yang teased Okami and Ruby jumped out of excitement. Hakuoh stood there wondering how they'll react about him not having a second element. After all he doesn't want to disappoint them. Okami notices Hakuoh discomfort of the situation.

Okami: "Well just so you know I can now use fire! However, Hakuoh doesn't have a second element yet. But that makes him even stronger then me when it comes to using fire. Come on Hakuoh show them what you can do that no one else can do!"

Ruby: "Oh oh I want to see!"

Yang: "Yeah show us what you got!"

Hakuoh seemed relieved thanks to Okami's effort of helping him out with the situation. Hakuoh smiles at the girls then turns to Okami.

Hakuoh: "Sure but only if Okami shows his unique use of wind too."

Yang: "Fine by me."

Ruby: "Yay! I'm so excited."

Okami seemed a little surprised by Hakuoh

Okami: "Haha why not?"

Yang and Ruby gave each other a high five and smiled at the brothers as they're excited to see them perform their ability. Tai walked back to the house leaving the four only. The four went out to the forest looking for an open area good enough for the brothers to show what they got. Eventually they found a good open area.

Okami: "Alright this looks good enough. You two ready?"

Ruby: "Of course!"

Yang: "You better impress me or else I'm gonna punch you really hard tomorrow."

Hakuoh: "Haha you better do good brother. She seems serious."

Okami: "Oh yeah well just watch!"

Ruby: "GO OKAMI!"

Okami steps forward looking away from everyone else. He then looks down, closing his eyes, and takes a deep breath maintaining focus. As he opens his eyes and looks up, he took a deep breath and then released it performing his_ Wolf's Howl _ability. All the trees in front of him started shaking and one fell over. He stops and turns back to everyone else with a big smile on his face. He walks back over to then and smirks.

Okami: "So what you think?"

Ruby: "That was awesome! You can attack multiple Grimm's at once!"

Yang: "I'm impressed, but I was gonna punch you really hard tomorrow anyways."

Okami: "Eh?"

Okami seemed shocked and scared of what was coming to him. Yang gave him a hard pat on the back and a big smile. Both Hakuoh and Ruby laughed.

Yang: "Alright Hakuoh your turn."

Hakuoh: "Right."

Hakuoh walks up away from everyone else and stopped at the same spot Okami did. He takes a deep breath. He then spread his arms out with his hands facing the opposite way and fingers were bent as if was gonna shoot a fireball behind him. Instead fireballs started to coming out of his hands moving to the side and remained stationary. He managed to create 20 fireballs. He then moved his hand forward and quickly moved his arms in front of him. As he moved all the fireballs started to move as well heading to the location Hakuoh command them to. All the fireballs impacted at a single position one after the other. After all the fireballs impacted, Hakuoh turns and walks back to everyone else. Yang and Ruby looked shocked as Okami stood there smiling.

Hakuoh: "So…..how I do?"

Ruby: "That…...was…...INCREDIBLE!"

Yang: "Yeah that was amazing! Better then wolf boy over there."

Okami: "Hey!"

Hakuoh: "You told them the name of your ability?"

Okami: "Yeah. They asked."

Yang: "So whats yours called?"

Hakuoh: "Hm? Um I don't have a name for it_._"

Yang: "Come on you gotta have a name for it."

Hakuoh: "How about _Fire Barrage?_"

Okami: "Hey that's not bad."

Ruby: "Uh oh."

Yang: "Um I think your _Fire Barrage _is about cause a forest fire there."

Both Okami and Hakuoh quickly turned to see a bit of fire starting to spread. Okami steps forward.

Okami: "I got this."

Okami then uses _Wolfs Howl _thinking that his wind will put out the flames. But instead it only helped it spread more and became larger making the situation worse.

Okami: "Not good."

Yang: "Good job wolfy."

As the flames started to become a big issue, a large water serpent appeared and struck the flames. The flames are now no more. The four then turned where the serpent came from and found Mizuko and then Dai appeared right behind them along with Rai.

Dai: "Well that was a close one. Didn't want the people back at town hate us more."

Rai: "We just came to check on your progress. So how'd it go?"

Hakuoh: "We passed and will start the next step tomorrow."

Dai: "Wow you actually did it."

Mizuko regrouped with the rest.

Okami: "Anyways thanks for the help there Mizuko."

Mizuko: "Not a problem."

Hakuoh: "Your _Serpent Strike _its larger then most I've seen. Impressive"

Mizuko: "Yes. Its the perks of Mastering Water at a young age."

Rai: "Anyways we'll take our leave now."

Dai: "And don't try to burn the forest again."

The three of the guards then leaves back for the city. The other four then starts to head back at the house. They had dinner and called it a day to rest fro the next part of training that starts the next morning.

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

The five stands outside first thing in the morning. Tai and Hakuoh stands next to one another, while Okami stands between Yang and Ruby.

Tai and Hakuoh were carrying a bag meant for traveling.

Tai: "Alright you three while Hakuoh and I are out traveling in the forest, you will remain here. Okami make sure you use your semblance at every given moment."

Okami: "Yeah I know."

Tai: "And girls….give him hell."

Okami: "Eh?"

Tai: "Alright Hakuoh lets go."

Hakuoh bows down saying goodbye and walks off with Tai. Ruby and Yang were waving farewell with a smile on their faces. Okami also waves farewell but looks nervous for what will come next. Hakuoh was curious on what kind of training he'll be going through. After Tai and Hakuoh are no where to be seen, the girls turn to Okami with an evil smirk on their faces. Okami was still nervous and now scared.

Okami: "Haha…..Go easy on me."


	6. Chapter 5: Training Session Begins

**Chapter 5**

**TRAINING SESSION BEGINS**

Hakuoh and Tai were out wandering the forest and eventually stops on top of a hill. They put down there bags next to a tree.

Tai: "We'll settled down here. Your job is to sit here and focus on extending your semblance distance. About 20 kilometers away from us there's a pack of Beowulf's. Your job is to focus and figure out where."

Hakuoh: "Alright but how would I do that if my semblance is passive?"

Tai: "I used to have a teammate who also had a passive semblance and all he had to do is focus on his aura to enhance his semblance. I believe you can do the same. All you have to do is focus."

Hakuoh: "Very well. I wonder how Okami is holding up."

Tai: "Oh I'm sure hes fine."

**-BACK AT THE HOUSE-**

Okami and Yang are fighting each other hand-to-hand, blocking each others hits and countering as well. Okami goes for a right hook only for yang to block it. Yang quickly grabs his arm and throws him across the field. From the trees, Ruby uses her semblance to quickly ambush Okami from the side. Okami sees her and moves out of the way. Yang and Ruby stand against Okami and were ready to strike. Okami seeing Ruby's semblance then smiles and uses the semblance to quickly kick down Yang. After he stuck her down he then turns to Ruby and charges at her. Ruby evades and now its a chase between the two using the same semblance. After a while of chasing, Okami semblance wears off and falls down towards Yang where she has her semblance activated and punches him in the faces down to the ground. Okami is now unconscious. Ruby appears next to Yang who's looking down on Okami.

Ruby: "That was a little too hard don't you think?"

Yang: "I guess."

Yang laugh as she scratches the back of her head

Yang: "Anyways his semblance wore off. So he still got a ways to go."

Ruby: "Yep. I wonder how Hakuoh is doing."

**-A WEEK LATER-**

Days after days Okami struggles to maintain his Semblance ability for to become as passive as possible. Everyday he was knockdown by Yang, couldn't keep up with Ruby, and exhausted himself trying to use Yang's semblance. Hakuoh spend all those days sitting on top of a hill focusing on the danger that was away from his limited range. He managed to extend the distance of his semblance but has yet to meet the goal Tai's set up for him. However, it all changes now. Hakuoh for one last time sat on top of the hill focusing. He opens his eyes as he finally sensed the Grimm's. He jumps up on his feet and turns to Tai.

Hakuoh: "I know where they are!"

Tai: "Really where?"

Hakuoh: "Southwest of us. Near the Ocean shores."

Tai: "Good job! You got it on point. Congrats."

Hakuoh: "Thank you. Umm?"

Tai: "Something wrong?"

Hakuoh: "How did you know their was Grimm's there?"

Tai: "I did a bit of a recon and noticed a pack of Beowulf there that never moved. So I figured they would make the perfect training partners."

Hakuoh: "All by yourself. That's risky don't you think?"

Tai: "Don't worry I had one of your guards, Rai I believe help. Anyways we should head on back to the others. See how Okami is doing."

Hakuoh: "Probably still getting a good beating by the girls."

Both laugh. Back at the house Okami, already obtained damage, stands in front of both Yang and Ruby, facing them. Yang charges first went for a right hook. Okami blocks it but Yang immediately throws an uppercut striking him. Okami goes up in the air. Ruby then comes from above and kicks him down on the ground. Okami gets back up and smiles.

Okami: "That all you got."

Both the girls smile too and charges at Okami. Okami used Ruby's semblance to evade and kicked Yang causing her to roll back a few feet to the ground. Ruby looked shocked then tried to run and evade Okami. Okami went after her. This time his semblance wasn't wearing off allowing him to chase her as long as he can. In the middle of the chase Yang grabs onto Okami and throws him but Okami lands on his feet. Its now a face off between the two. Okami activates Yang's semblance then the two charged at each other. Okami, however, used ruby's semblance to evade and go behind Yang punching her in the face as she tried turning around. Yang goes flying impacting a tree. Okami was breathing heavily as he is near exhaustion. Yang gets back up and turns around towards Okami. She then with angry activates her semblance and charges. Ruby comes from behind kicking Okami on the back of knees causing him to lose balance. Yang uses the opportunity to punch Okami on his guts into the ground. Okami once again is unconscious.

Ruby: "Ummm don't you think that was a bit much….again?"

Yang: "Haha maybe."

Yang again laughs as she stretches the back of her head.

**-MOMENTS LATER-**

Tai and Hakuoh returns to the residence and enters the house. They found Okami unconscious on the couch while both Yang and Ruby were caring for him. They both smile and giggled. Ruby points at Yang as if she was blaming her. Yang continues to smile. Tai, crossing his arms, looks at both of them anyways. Hakuoh walks in smiling.

Hakuoh: "This is no surprise. I kinda excepted to find Okami just where he is."

Okami suddenly awakens.

Okami: "Hey I would like to see you take them on."

Hakuoh: "Haha maybe some other time. For now did you complete your training? I did."

Yang: "As of now he did. But that's not on us."

Tai: "That's right. Okami you think you can show us your result?"

Okami: "Yes. I think I'm rested enough."

Tai: "Good then lets go outside."

Everyone head outside to watch Okami perform what he trained so hard to accomplish. Hakuoh, Yang, and Ruby stand and watch on the side. Okami and Tai stand facing one another in the middle of the field in front of the house.

Tai: "Alright activate both of the girls semblance one after the other. If you truly completed your training then you should already have copied their semblance without watching them. Almost as if it was your own."

Okami: "Right. I'm ready."

Tai: "Alright since you already taken damage. First Yang's."

Okami then focuses and activates Yang's semblance.

Tai: "Good. Next Ruby's."

Okami deactivates Yang's semblance and then activates Ruby's. He goes speeding through the tree lines around the residence and stops right back in front of Tai.

Tai: "Interesting. Black rose peddles instead of red and only one of your eye turn red. Not perfect copies but its good enough. You both have completed your training"

Okami and Hakuoh smile at each other and gives each other a high five. They even laughed out of joy. Yang and Ruby goes and hugs them both.

Yang: "Congrats you two."

Ruby: "I'm so happy for you!"

Hakuoh: "Thank you."

Okami: "Thanks. Couldn't have done without you two."

Tai: "Sorry to break you all up but your father wants you to start heading back as soon as your training is done. So this is farewell."

Hakuoh: "Oh. Okay."

Okami: "That sounds just like him."

Tai: "Sorry you guys."

Okami: "Not your fault. _Sign _Come on Hakuoh lets grab our stuff."

Both brothers head inside to pack their things. Tai, Yang and Ruby waits outside for them. As soon as they finished packing they go back outside and place their stuff on their horses. They then walk up to the other three.

Yang: "I guess this is goodbye."

Hakuoh: "Yes. I apologize we couldn't spend more time with each other."

Yang: "Its cool. Probably have important things to do after all you're both princes. We gotta head back to the academy anyways."

Ruby rushes over to Okami giving him a really hard hug. She looks up at him with tears.

Ruby: "But I want to stay with you a while longer."

Okami: "Hey. Its ok little red. We can always come visit again. Or better yet you can visit us and I can give you the grand tour. How does that sound?"

Ruby: "Sounds great."

Okami hugs and pats the crying Ruby. Everyone else comes in for a group hug. Moments later, Okami and Hakuoh rides back to the city to regroup with the guards to return home. Tai, Yang, and Ruby stay back waving goodbye for the last time.

**-A FEW WEEKS LATER-**

After a long journey, the two brothers and their guards were given a warm welcome back from the people of Yamato as they entered the city. They then quickly head for the palace as they left their horses at the stables. They entered the thorn room where they found their father sitting talking to the senators. They stopped their conversation and all looked at the two as they walked up to them. They stopped and bowed.

Hakuoh: "Father."

Okami: "Dad."

Izanami: "Boys….Its about time."


	7. Chapter 6: Hakuoh's Confession

**Chapter 6**

**HAKUOH'S CONFESSION**

Okami and Hakuoh stands up facing their father and all the senate. Okami doesn't seemed pleased and Hakuoh looked curious of what was going on.

Okami: "Nice to see you too dad."

Hakuoh: "Father. We completed our training and are ready for whatever comes next."

Okami: "We're ready to fight the Grimm's."

Izanami: "Are you now? Honestly I don't think you are ready….not yet."

Okami and Hakuoh both surprised at Izanami's word who sat their with a serious face.

Izanami: "Leave us."

The senate and guards, including Rai and his men, leaves the throne room. Only the brothers and Izanami remains.

Hakuoh: "Father….."

Okami: "WHAT THE HELL!

Hakuoh looks at Okami with a concern expression. Okami clenches his fist and is angry at his father. Izanami is unfazed.

Okami: "We trained since we were kids. Then you send us off all the way to Patch to focus on our semblance. We completed all of our training only for you to tell us we're not ready! THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHY? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DOUBT US?"

Izanami: "The fact that you don't know why is more then enough as to why you're not ready."

Okami was furious and looks down still clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. He then turns and walks away leaving the castle. Hakuoh goes to stop him but Izanami prevented him.

Izanami: "Hakuoh! Leave him be. He must walk his own path and figure it out on his own. Same goes with you. Have you acquired a second element?"

Hakuoh: "No father."

Izanami: "No? Well then you should go to High Priest Momo maybe he knows something."

Hakuoh: "Yes father. I will go there at once."

Hakuoh too leaves the castle and heads for the Cathedral of Light just next door. Eira walks in the throne room along with Akari. Akari looks over just to see the door closing. She seemed upset.

Akari: "Where did my big brother's go?"

Eira: "Don't worry. They'll be right back."

Eira crouches down and pats Akari on the head. She then gets up stairs at Izanami with a mean glare.

Eira: "Don't you think you're being too rough on the boys?"

Izanami: "They are both heir to the throne and must learn what it means to be Dawnish. This is necessary Eira."

Eira: "I may not know your ways but they are powerful and will eventually surpass you. Isn't that enough."

Izanami: "No. They must first learn how to lead but before they can do that they must accept the facts and walk the Path of Light."

Eira: "What facts?"

Izanami: "Hakuoh still doubts himself and his potential just because he doesn't posses a second element. He feels left behind. And Okami doubts the Mitsuki Code that was established by the first King Hajime. Doubting the code means doubting the Path of Light in which all Dawnish walks on. He is straying into Darkness. Both must face the facts and accept the reality in which they live in."

**-MOMENTS LATER-**

Okami sits on the barracks roof eating an apple and watching the soldiers train. He then turns around as the gates open for returning soldiers. Okami notices that some were wounded and at least three dead. He again clenches his fist and grinds his teeth. Being angry he throws his apple off the roof. Meanwhile, Hakuoh is waiting at the cathedral for the High Priest to see him. He then hears a voice behind him.

Momo: "Hello your highness. What brings you here?"

Hakuoh: "High Priest. I….I don't know. Father told me to come and talk to you about my elements but I'm not to sure if that's what he truly meant."

Momo: "Ah yes your elements. Now do you posses a second element?"

Hakuoh: "No."

Momo: "Then Fire is all you got."

Hakuoh: "Yes."

Momo: "Something is troubling you my son. What is it?"

Hakuoh remained silence leaving the High Priest without an answer.

Momo: "You know I cant help you if you don't tell me. I may not have all the answers but I can try."

Hakuoh: "_Sigh _I feel like I'm being left behind. Okami has two elements and can use them both greatly even if its Wind. Akari can use one of King Hajime's Water abilities and she's just a kid and who knows what second element she'll get. What do I got? Just Fire and Fire alone. How can I live up to father's expectations like this?"

Momo: "I understand how you feel. Weak and a sense without purpose as your siblings become stronger and you remain where you are. But you must take note of all your accomplishment with Fire. You basically mastered it."

Hakuoh: "Everyone says the same thing. But I don't think that's enough for my father…..or me."

Momo: "Do you know why we have these five creatures lined up towards the God of Light?"

Hakuoh: "No. Father never told us."

Momo: "Its not a common practice but they are the Deities of the Elements. Believed to be the God of Light's creation who gifted us the power to wield their elements. The Phoenix for Fire, the Giant Serpent for Water, a Lion for Lighting, a Stone Golem for Earth, and a Dire Wolf for Wind. Now it is said that each deity can bless anyone who they believe is worthy of their powers. The first sign of their blessing is if someone only posses one of the five elements."

Hakuoh: "And you believe I was blessed by the Phoenix?"

Momo: "Yes. Anything is possible."

Hakuoh: "How powerful are the deities?"

Momo: "I believe they match the power of the very God that created them."

Hakuoh: "How will I know if I was truly blessed?"

Momo: "Time will tell. All you need is patience my son."

Hakuoh: "Do you truly think I'm worthy?"

Momo: "That is not up to me. Only the deities can make that choice. But I do believe the Phoenix chose you for a reason."

Hakuoh seemed satisfied and gets up. He then slightly bows and then stands straight.

Hakuoh: "Thank you High Priest you opened my eyes and now I see clearly. I now know why father send me here. Again I thank you."

Momo: "Its no problem my child. Its my duty to help those in need."

Hakuoh smiles and leaves the cathedral leaving the High Priest alone. A shadow figure then emerges from the back. Momo expression turned sour.

Shadow: "He wishes to speak to you again."

Momo: "Very well."

**-MOMENTS LATER-**

Hakuoh returns to the castle, entering the throne room where he found Izanami talking to Ulysses. They stopped their conversation as they noticed Hakuoh walked in.

Hakuoh: "Father I understand now."

Izanami: "You do?"

Hakuoh: "Yes. This whole time I've been doubting myself and my abilities. But now I no longer feel that way."

Izanami: "Good! You're ready."

Izanami placed his hand on Hakuoh's shoulder. Both smile. Izanami then starts to look around looking for Okami.

Izanami: "Where's you brother? I figured he would be here along with you."

Hakuoh: "I don't know. Do you wish for me to search for him."

Izanami: "If you wish. He'll be back regardless."

Hakuoh: "True."

Izanami: "Now Ulysses if you don't mind I wish to speak to my son alone."

Ulysses: "Not at all your Highness. You know where to find me."

Izanami: "Yes and Thank you."

Ulysses bows and leaves the castle. Izanami and Hakuoh then starts to walk and talk.

Izanami: "Now lets talk about your next assignment."

Hakuoh: "Yes father."


	8. Chapter 7: Akari Confronts Okami

**Chapter 7**

**AKARI CONFRONTS OKAMI**

Okami walked back to the castle and made sure he ignored Izanami. He head over to the courtyard and found Eira and Akari there. Akari smiled and ran over to him giving Okami a hug. Okami returned the hug and patted her head. While in his arms Akari looked up at him.

Akari: "Welcome home big brother!"

Eira: "Yes welcome back. I hope training wasn't too rough on you and Hakuoh."

Okami: "Oh haha it was rough already."

Akari: "Tell me about it big bro!"

Okami: "Maybe after you finish training with mom."

Eira: "Oh its okay. We just finished. I'll just leave you two while I go check on dinner."

Akari: "Yay!"

Okami: "Thanks mom."

Eira smiles and leaves the two alone at the courtyard. Okami and Akari sits on a nearby bench. Okami tells all the things that happened during training including how he got beat up by Yang and Ruby. Akari giggled and seemed very excited about his story. Akari was very happy. As Okami finished his story, Akari's expression changed and seemed upset.

Akari: "Big brother…..."

Okami: "Hm? What's the matter?"

Akari: "Why do you hate daddy?"

Okami was caught off guard and didn't expect this from her. The whole environment went from joyful to awkward and serious.

Okami: "What makes you think I hate our dad?"

Akari: "Because you're always giving him a hard time and argue with him. Just earlier today you yelled at him and seemed very mad."

Okami: "_Sigh_ That's because he wouldn't accept me as I am right now telling me I ain't ready. His own son. And I know exactly the reason why. I wouldn't expect you to understand Akari."

Akari: "Why? Because I'm too young?"

Okami: "No. Because you haven't seen what I've seen when I was around your age."

Akari: "But you haven't fought the Grimm yet…...right?"

Okami: "That's right but I've seen what a Grimm can do to a man and it ain't pretty."

Both remained quit for some time until Akari got up furiously and walked to the center of the courtyard. She then turn and drew her sword.

Akari: "I may not understand much but you have to make up with our father! For the sake of our family and the kingdom."

Okami: "Akari I don't think that's gonna happened…..I"

Akari: "Okami Mitsuki!"

Okami was shocked as he heard his little sister angrily called out his name. He finally see's that she is very serious about the subject.

Akari: "I challenge you to a duel. If I win you will make up with our father. If you lose then you can continue doing what you want."

Okami: "So I have not much to gain. Doesn't matter since I wont lose to you."

Okami then gets up and walks towards Akari. He too was serious and drew his sword as well.

Okami: "Fine. I accept your challenge Akari."

Akari was at a fighting stance while Okami stood there with one hand on his sword Without a stance. Akari charges at Okami going for a slash. Okami moves out of the way fast enough for Akari to miss. Okami has yet to raise his sword. This angers Akari and starts a series of attack. Okami continues to evade. Akari becomes frustrated at Okami and started to move quicker with more force. After Okami evaded one of her attacks, Akari quickly adjusted and goes for an opening. Okami finally raises his sword blocking her attack. He then jumps away from her surprised at her attack. He then gets more serious and holds his sword with both his hands and raised it. Akari now has a smirk on her face and charges at Okami. Both starts to fight seriously with series of attack. Blocking and countering one another. Okami is very surprised on how well she's fighting but deep down he's proud. Akari charges at him and he starts shooting Fireballs at her. She dodges every Fireball he shot at her as she moves toward him. As she got closes enough she tried to struck him with Serpent Strike but Okami used Wind Boost to jump evading her attack. While Okami was in the air, she tried again. Okami couldn't evade her attack fast enough so he then used Wolf's Howl destroying Akari's Serpent Strike and making her lose her balance. Okami safely lands away from her. Again has a serious expression.

Okami: "Enough Akari with this meaningless duel! You cant beat me!"

Akari slowly regains her balance and raised her sword. She's more angry then before after that statement.

Akari: "Meaningless? You think fighting for the sake of my family….is MEANINGLESS!"

Angry...Akari actives her ability Hydra Barrage. Okami stood there as he watches the large multi-headed serpent emerge from his little sister body. He is now afraid. Akari then starts sending a few of the heads to strike Okami. Okami then uses Ruby's semblance to dodge and evade as much of her attacks possible. He even started flying across the walls barely evading her attacks. Once she stopped attacking, Okami stopped on the side of the mountain walls and looked down at Akari. He notices that she's greatly angry at him and that upset Okami. He had no choice but to end the duel as soon as possible. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and as soon as he opens them he activated Yang's semblance. He then steps off the mountain and free falls. As soon as he got closes to the ground, he uses Ruby's semblance again to quickly move towards Akari. She used the remainder of the Hydra's heads to attack Okami. but he evades them all. As soon as Okami got close enough to Akari, he stopped using Ruby's semblance and uses Wolf's Howl. More powerful then before blowing Akari away causing her to lose her sword. Akari rolled away and is now on her back. As she slowly tries to get back up, Okami rushed towards her placing his sword on her neck. Okami looked at her with a serious face. Akari looked shocked then upset that she lost.

Okami: "I won."

Okami removed his sword from Akari and sheathed it. He reached out to Akari offering to help her up. She accepted and places her hand on his.

Okami: "Don't misunderstood. Fighting for our family sake isn't meaningless. But if I cant be myself…... then why fight."

Okami lifts Akari up and walks to pick up her sword. He then walks towards her giving her sword back. She takes it and Sheathes it.

Akari: "But you are you. What does that have to do with our father?"

Okami: "If I was to follow our dad's footsteps and always listen to him….can I truly call myself my own."

Akari: "You will always be my big brother nothing will change that."

Okami smiles at Akari.

Okami: "I know. But if I was to be the next King of Dawn then I must walk my own path…..not his."

Akari: "I think I understand now."

Okami: "Good. I know I won our duel but to honor your efforts my dear sister I will do what you asked of me and listen to our dad this one time. After all you gave me a good fight."

Akari: "I did didn't I!"

Okami: "Seems like you wont be need mine or Hakuoh's protection after all."

Akari giggles and smiles at Okami. He returns that smile. Then Akari's stomach rumbles and she was embarrassed. Okami then laughs.

Okami: "Haha how about we go and see if dinner is ready? I'll talk to dad later."

Akari: "Alright!"

**-MOMENTS LATER-**

After dinner Okami goes to meet with Izanami at the throne room so they can speak alone. He goes in the throne room only to not find him there. Okami sighs and walks in, going up towards the Kings chair. He then turns around looking at all the stained glass that's above the main doors. He then looks behind him where the picture of all three kings are. Okami then hears a sudden voice and turns to it.

Izanami: "Amazing isn't it? How we've gone through so much. From a wandering clan to a Kingdom."

Okami: "Yes. We have."

Izanami: "I know you didn't call me here to talk about our history. So what is it?"

Okami: "I know why you think I'm not ready. Its about how I view things about the Kingdom and…..our code."

Izanami: "Doubting the code is the same thing as doubting the God of Light. And its against our nature to doubt him."

Okami: "But a human created the code."

Izanami: "When we wielded the Light, it was believed that Hajime was send by God himself to help and guide us. That is why we took everything he said and done seriously."

Okami: "Make sense I guess…...Listen dad I'm willing to change my views not for you or the Kingdom but for our family. However, I wont make any promises."

Izanami: "Of course I understand. Never make promises if you know you cant keep it. Very well as long as you try to understand then I see no issue in letting you continue on. You're ready…..kind of."

Okami: "Haha thanks."

Izanami: "No problem son. Now get some rest you'll be heading out at first light along with Hakuoh."

Okami: "Whats the task?"

Izanami: "You're going to kill some Grimm's."


	9. Chapter 8: Akita

**Chapter 8**

**AKITA**

Okami and Hakuoh, fully armored, walks through the halls of the castle. They then enter the war room where both Izanami and Mifune along with other soldiers are.

Okami: "Mifune? You're leading us?"

Mifune: "Indeed I am. Since I was the one who trained you on how to fight and use you abilities, I will also be witnessing whether you both are truly capable."

Hakuoh: "We will not fail."

Mifune: "I hope not."

Izanami: "Alright, shall we get back to it now that we're all here."

Mifune: "Yes my lord. We received a report from our scouts that a large pack of Beowulf's just south of our borders. They predicted that they're heading straight for Akita."

Izanami: "Did they see how many?"

Mifune: "No my lord. They were spotted before they were able to get an estimate."

Okami: "Any dead?"

Mifune: "No. just two were wounded."

Izanami: "How long do we have?"

Mifune: "Two days."

Izanami: "Good that's enough time. Now you all will go to Akita before they do. There make sure you're well rested and fight the Grimm's outside of Akita. Far enough that their wont be any civilian casualties."

Mifune: "Will we have more men?"

Izanami: "I'm afraid to say we don't have enough men at the moment. The army is decreasing in numbers. At this moment you're all we got. But do not fear as the Light will always be with you! Are you ready?!"

All: "Yes my lord!"

Izanami: "Fight and let the Light of Dawn guide you to righteousness! To victory!"

All: "For the Light!"

Izanami: "Alright dismissed!"

As everyone leaves the war room, Izanami stops both of his son and waited for the rest to leave.

Izanami: "I just wanted a quick word with you both. Now this is your first real mission where you will have to fight a Grimm. I just…...be careful both of you."

Okami: "We will dad."

Hakuoh: "Of course."

Izanami smiles as he watches his two son's walk out of the war room and leave for their first Grimm encounter. The boys say their farewell to Eira and Akari. As they walk away from the castle, both Eira and Akari sheds a tear and waves goodbye. Mifune and his men are at the stables ready to go. Okami and Hakuoh arrives to the stables and mounts on their horses. Before they were about to leave, Mifune see's his wife a distance away and beside her Rai and his youngest son. He waves farewell to them as well as his family.

Mifune: "Alright lets ride!"

They leave Yamato and headed for Akita where they will fight the Grimm's. Whether they're ready or not they must do everything in their power to destroy the advancing Grimm or hundreds will die.

**-MOMENTS LATER-**

It's now night time with the moon up at its broken state as it is. The group makes it to Akita and as they entered the town they were met with another Dawnish soldier that is stationed there. He walks up to them and bows down.

Soldier: "Your highness. Sir, the Captain is waiting for you all. Come with me."

The group hitched their horses and followed the young soldier to go and speak with the towns Captain. They were led to a local pub. Mifune stopped as he looks at the Pub's sign and the others stopped as well. Mifune sigh's with an expression that a disappointed father would give to his son.

Mifune: "Hakuoh. Okami. You're with me. The rest stay here."

All: "Yes sir!"

Okami and Hakuoh follows Mifune who is being lead by the young soldier. As they entered they stopped and looked around. All they see is a bunch of dunk men, some possibly mercenaries, and a few Dawnish soldiers. Also only women were waiting the tables and some were getting messed with.

Soldier: "Right this way."

The soldier leads them to a corner round table where the Captain sits alone. The soldier walks up to the Captain and bows.

Soldier: "Captain, Mifune is here along with the Twin princes."

Captain: "My lords. Sir, please sit. And you're free to go."

As they were presented, the soldier leaves and they all sat across from the captain with Mifune in the middle of the round table. While they sat down the Captain raises his hand signaling the waitress to bring them drinks. She then walks up and gives them all drinks and leaves.

Captain: "Thank you. Now shall we get down to business."

Mifune: "Yes. Your scouts reported a large pack of Beowulf's heading straight here for Akita. The King send us to help with the matter."

Captain: "And how many did he sent?"

Mifune: "Including us three….seven. Three swordsmen and four spear-men."

Captain: "Seven? Is that it?"

Mifune: "We're at desperate times and we don't have enough men to be reinforcing every town in the Kingdom when a wave of Grimm's appear. We barely have enough to guard our towns including Yamato."

Captain: "True. With the increase of dying men its understandable. Well with your men and mine that adds up to 27. Not including the archers, but I have ten swordsmen and nine spear-men. and then myself."

Mifune: "Should be enough to fight off the Grimm."

Captain: "Yeah. While we both may have experience, we also have the Twin Princes with us. I image you both have great power."

Hakuoh: "We wont disappoint Captain."

Mifune: "I trained them myself. They have great power."

Captain: "Good. So whats the plan of action?"

Mifune: "We'll use the basic formation. Spear-men in the front and swordsmen in the back. Me and my men will be acting as the cavalry and pinch them from the side. Hopefully, we can do some damage depending on their numbers. That being said, we'll have Hakuoh use his semblance to detect where the Grimm's exact location and how many there are. The archers will remain here in case we fail."

Captain: "Oh yes I forgot you're both half-breeds and that semblance of yours can be very useful."

Hakuoh: "I'm now able to control the distance of my senses. However, I can only do it for some time as it does drain my aura. Otherwise, its on passive mode with only 2 kilometers."

Captain: "Still we do indeed have at least that advantage. Otherwise, we would be guessing where they're coming from and use an ambush tactic."

Mifune: "Alright now that the plan is settled we should rest. We have a big battle ahead of us and we cant afford to lose focus. Hakuoh I want you to scout ahead at first light pin point where the Grimm's are coming from."

Hakuoh: "I wont fail you."

Mifune: "I know. Alright we should be on our way then."

Okami: "Wait."

After all this time Okami finally decides to speak and is staring right at the Captain with glaring eyes as if he did something that angered him.

Okami: "Captain. We're about to go to battle and need to be prepared right?"

Captain: "Right."

Okami: "Then why are you and some of your men here getting drunk when you should maintaining your equipment and resting for the fight ahead?!"

The whole Pub heard Okami and got quite. They now have the attention of everyone in the building and the Captain doesn't seemed pleased for being questioned of his authority.

Captain: "Our equipment is maintained."

Okami: "Oh please! All I did is looked around and saw every men who were showing off their swords. They had some of the dullest swords I've seen. And the spears outside are just as bad. How will they cut down Grimm with a dull sword and stab them with a rounded spear? Isn't your responsibility to make sure these men are doing the right thing?"

Captain: "It is. My apologize my lord. I'll make sure they sharpen their weapon for tomorrows battle."

Okami: "Good and no more drinking."

Captain: "Yes my lord."

Okami gets up and leaves followed by Hakuoh and Mifune. The Captain, taking another drink finishing it, looks back at them as they leave with an anger expression. As soon as they left he looks around at his men who's there.

Captain: "You heard the half-breed! Finish your drinks and sharpen those swords!"

The Captain then sits down ordering another drink. Mifune and the rest leaves the Pub going to an Inn where they will be staying. As they headed that direction Okami notices a little girl with pink hair and an old man removing boxes out of a wagon and places them inside a storage. Okami stops and walks towards them. Mifune notices.

Mifune: "Okami!"

Okami: "Its ok. I'll meet you all at the Inn."

Hakuoh: "I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

Hakuoh joins Okami to help the two civilians out. As the little girl nearly dropped the box Okami catches it and smiles at the girl. The old man walks up to them as this happened.

Okami: "Let us help you."

Old man: "Oh thank you kind gentlemen."

Okami and Hakuoh spend the next few minutes helping the two with storing the boxes. And as they finished the old man shakes their hands before and leaving. The little girl holds out a fruit basket as to show her gratitude.

Little girl: "Here take this. As a thank you."

Okami: "Oh it was nothing really but thank you for the fruit."

The little girl smiles and the brothers smile back. The old man then pats her on the head.

Old man: "Now Akira its past your bedtime. So go ahead say bye to the nice gentlemen and get going."

Akira: "Ok. Bye and goodnight."

Both: "Goodnight."

Akira goes into the building leaving the Okami and Hakuoh with the old man.

Old man: "I thank you both for helping us. Only if the other soldier's here show the same kindness as you do."

Okami: "Wait. The soldiers here don't help you all?"

Old man: "No. They are either too drunk or too lazy to do anything."

Okami: "Seems to me there are some changes that need to be done here."

Hakuoh: "That's true but we have a mission. That comes first."

Okami: "I know."

Old man: "I'm guessing you're both the twin princes I here about."

Okami: "How did you know?"

Old man: "Well your armor and the fact that you both are identical. It's such an honor to meet you both."

Hakuoh: "We appreciate it sir but we need to get going now."

Old man: "Of course, but a little warning for you both. Ever since the King married, I heard some of the men in this Kingdom doesn't really support you or your family. They started labeling you as "_half-breed's" _since your mother is a huntress_._"

Okami: "And who are these men?"

Old man: "Nobody from the Army from what I heard but these men are calling themselves "_Suzo's Revenant"_. I honestly only heard the rumors, never seen them."

Hakuoh: "Thank you for the information. Okami lets go."

Okami: "Right. You have a goodnight old man."

Old man: "Haha you too and be careful."

Okami and Hakuoh leaves and heads for the Inn where they find everyone else already asleep. They too go to their room and rest for the night. As the sun comes up, Hakuoh is already armored up and on his horses with two other men. He looks up at the sun enjoying the view. Okami is in his room also in his armor enjoying the view too. He takes a deep breathe, grabs his sword, and leaves his room. Hakuoh still looking at the view then looks at the two men behind him.

Hakuoh: "You two ready."

Both: "Yes my lord!"

Hakuoh: "Alright then. Lets go!"


	10. Chapter 9: First Grimm Encounter

**Chapter 9**

**FIRST GRIMM ENCOUNTER**

Hakuoh already gone for his recon mission. Mifune and his men along with Okami are heading to the south entrance to meet up with the Captain and his men. Hakuoh makes it as close as he can to the Grimm's. He sat down, closes his eyes and focused on their location, numbers, and the direction they're heading. He opens his eyes fast and got up quick. Ran to his horse.

Hakuoh: "Quickly we must go!"

Hakuoh mounted on his horse and rides as fast as he can followed by the two soldiers who went with him.

Soldier 1: "My Lord! How many did you see?"

Hakuoh: "Too many!"

The two soldier briefly looked at each other when Hakuoh answered them with hesitation. Back at Akita everyone met at the south entrance ready to go.

Mifune: "Are all your men ready Captain?"

Captain: "Yes they are."

Mifune: "Good. We march to the rendezvous point where we'll meet Hakuoh. From there we'll know where to go and fight the Grimm's."

Captain: "Right. You lead on."

Mifune: "Very well. Everyone march! On me!"

Mifune leads the small army he has behind him, along with Okami next to him. Moments later they reach the rendezvous point where Mifune raise his fist signaling everyone to stop. Mifune and Okami looks around only to find nothing. No Hakuoh. No Grimm.

Okami: "He's not here yet."

Mifune: "Give it time he'll be here."

Couple hours has past. The men rested near the road waiting for their next move. Mifune gets up to check again for Hakuoh only to find nothing again. As he was about to walk back he heard horses out in the distance. He turned to the noises to find Hakuoh approaching them. Mifune waves at Hakuoh. Okami walks up next to Mifune. Hakuoh stops right next to him with what may be devastating news.

Mifune: "My lord nice to see you safe along with you two as well. So whats the status?"

Hakuoh: "The Grimm's are just South of our borders near the frontier. However, they aren't approaching us or Akita. They're moving East and judging by how they're moving, slowly but surely they'll go South away from our borders."

Mifune: "How many?"

Okami: "Does it matter how many they are? Look we can just let them pass without fighting or losing any men and just as a precaution we can just keep an eye on them unless they do travel North. Then and only then should we fight."

The Captain comes from behind to hear what they had to say and heard it all.

Captain: "That would be a violation of the Mitsuki code."

Mifune: "In honor of the code we fight now. Hakuoh how many?"

Okami was a bit upset of the matter and walks away to his horse. Hakuoh was concerned as he watches him but turned back to Mifune to answer him.

Hakuoh: "….40."

Captain: "40! I have never heard a pack that large. Are you sure?"

Hakuoh: "Yes I am sure. Mifune that's too many for us to handle. Maybe we should do what Okami said and use precaution. We can also wait for reinforcement."

Mifune: "No! We have a duty as a soldier of Dawn. We will fight."

Mifune walks away along with the Captain as they mount their horses. He then tells the soldiers to get ready and marched more South where they can block and fight the large pack of Beowulf's. An hour later they make it to an open field surrounded by trees where they can make their stand. The Captain leads his men in the open field while Mifune and his men stand ready on the tree line waiting to charge at the side. Mifune and the brothers are on the left flank and the rest are at the right flank. There sit there and wait.

Mifune: "How much longer till they come to us?"

Hakuoh: "I'd say at least ten minutes."

Mifune: "Well at least we're ready. Also I want you to maintain your semblance to at least 10 kilo's just so we don't get an unexpected visitors."

Hakuoh: "Very well."

They continue to sit there and wait for the Grimm's to show or for Hakuoh to give the word. Finally they're near by.

Hakuoh: "They are here."

Mifune takes his sword out as well as the brothers. Okami shoots a fireball in the air signaling everyone else that the Grimm's are coming. Spearmen in the front raised their shields and place their spears forward standing ready. Swordsmen stood behind them with their swords drawn ready for the worse. On the right flank, Mifune men also drew their swords. They patiently waited for the Grimm to approach them. The Captain then see's the large pack of Beowulf coming right at them.

Captain: "Here they come! Earth Wall!"

The spearmen tightened their position while the few selective used Earth Wall in front of them created a more tactical defense. They then quickly returned to formation.

Captain: "Fireball Volley! get ready!"

A few swordsmen from the rear raised their hands at an angle and formed a fireball at the palms of their hands waiting for their next orders.

Captain: "Ready…...Fire!"

The swordsmen then shoots their fireball creating a barrage of fireballs to rain down on the Beowulf. As the Beowulf continue to charge, they began to get hit by fireballs. However, it wasn't killing them but it sure was damaging and slowing them down. A few did manage to die but that was not enough. The swordsmen stopped firing as the Beowulf got close and raised their shields, already having their swords drawn. The Beowulf's started to hit themselves against the wall trying to break through it. Some then started to climb over it but the spearmen were ready. As soon as a Beowulf is seen on top of the wall, a lightning user will fuse lighting to his spear and pierce the Beowulf killing it instantly. But too many started climbing over that the men couldn't keep up. Not only that the wall is nearly breached. The Captain notices it and fires a fireball in the sky. Mifune see's it and looks at the brothers He nodded and began to charge. The brothers and his men from the right flank followed and charged as well. Mifune fused his sword with lightning and began taking down the Beowulf making it look easy. Okami used Yang's semblance to strengthen his attacks and Hakuoh used his Fireball Barrage from the rear damaging so many Grimm's. However, the charge wasn't enough. The wall collapse and as the Beowulf were being pierced with lightning spears, they made contact with the front line and broke through their formation. The Swordsmen from the rear then joined in the fight using everything thing they got. Lightning users fuse lighting with their swords, Fire users tried using Fireballs from the rear, Water users used Water Serpent, but still it was not enough. Even after taking down so many Beowulf, the fight seemed hopeless. The battle is now at chaos with the formation now broken. Every men is scattered fighting at least two Beowulf on their own or side by side. As Hakuoh looks around the battlefield, he seemed uncertain about something. He began to focus and noticed an error. He turned towards where the Grimm's came from and see's more coming. He turned to Mifune to warn him and the others.

Hakuoh: "MIFUNE! MORE IS COMING!"

As Mifune kills a Beowulf he turns and see's the next wave coming. But he continues to fight.

Mifune: "STAND YOUR GROUND!"

The men continued to fight. Okami notices the next wave to and started to ride towards them. He got as close as he can and got off his horse. He then sheathed his sword. Hakuoh noticed Okami is on his own and tried to ride to him but was knocked off his horse by a Beowulf. The Beowulf tried to go for another attack but Hakuoh with his quick reflexes, counter it and stabbed it, killing it instantly. He then looked over to Okami and yelled for him.

Hakuoh: "OKAMI!"

Okami slightly turned with a smirk on his face.

Okami: "Don't worry!…...I got this."

Okami places his hands together, as if he was praying, and a small ball of fire appeared on the tip of his middle finger. He then took a deep breath and held it in for a moment. Hakuoh was a bit confused but see's what was going on. Hakuoh now knows that Okami has a new ability. Okami then released the air using Wolf's Howl towards the small fireball on his finger. What was once just a strong force of wind is now a large wave of fire going straight for the Beowulf. The flames were so large it caught the eyes of Mifune and the Captain as well as some men. Even the Beowulf stopped for a second to see what was causing a bright light. After a while they continued to fight. Once Okami stopped, the next wave of Beowulf are no more. Okami turned towards Hakuoh and smiled. That smile then went away as Okami noticed a Beowulf was coming at Hakuoh from behind. As the Beowulf tries to strike Hakuoh, Okami quickly used Ruby's semblance and grabbed Hakuoh to evade the Grimm. As they evaded Okami's semblance immediately deactivated causing both Hakuoh and Okami to fall and roll on the ground. As Hakuoh slowly got up he notices Okami wasn't moving. While Okami used Ruby semblance, the Beowulf made contact with him when he passed by saving Hakuoh. The Beowulf broke through Okami's armor cutting him across his chest. Hakuoh runs to Okami trying to wake him up.

Hakuoh: OKAMI! OKAMI! DAMMIT OKAMI!"

Okami was slowly waking up to Hakuoh calling his name. He even felt the pain on his chest.

Okami: "Haku...ahhh!"

Okami placed his hand on his chest and looked at his hand to see his own blood. He started to breath rapidly and looked shock. Then they hear a growl. They looked in front of them to see the same Beowulf who struck Okami standing there. The Beowulf began to charge and Hakuoh tried to grab Okami to pull him away. The Beowulf pounces to go for the kill and all the brothers could do is look at it in fear. However, Mifune jumps in front of them going for the kill as well. Both slashes at each other and the Beowulf dies and turns to dust. Mifune is left standing but starts to stumble and falls forward. Hakuoh, staring forward lost, is at shock not moving or saying anything. Okami is too wounded not being able to move. He tries to get up and reaches over to Hakuoh to snap him out of it. He managed to grab his hand. Hakuoh starts to look over towards Okami.

Okami: "Hakuoh! Snap out of it! You got to be strong and fight! For Dawn! For our family!"

Okami falls back to the ground putting pressure on his wound. Hakuoh is moved by Okami's words and gets up. He then reaches for his sword and as he slightly unsheathe his sword. Flames, more red then normal, started to pour out. His eyes, around the iris, started to should orange like flames. He quickly unsheathed and swings his sword in front of him releasing a wave of flames cutting the Beowulf that struck Okami and Mifune in two. He swings two more time unleashing two more waves of flames killing another two Beowulf's. The flames on his sword disappeared so he then sheathed his sword and went on to use Fireball Barrage. But instead of 20 fireballs, he created 60 fireballs. He releases all 60 impacting every remaining Beowulf's., killing them all. Hakuoh, collapsing to his knee's, looks around seeing all of the remaining soldier's exhausted and at a shock. Some were helping the wounded, while others were processing on how they managed to survive. Hakuoh looks over at Okami who's still conscious and applying pressure on his wound. Okami smiles and gives Hakuoh a thumbs up. Hakuoh then turns over to Mifune and rushes over to him turning his body over. Mifune is somehow still conscious but when Hakuoh looked at his wounds he noticed it was deeper then Okami's. Mifune lost a lot of blood since his wound was fatal. Mifune slowly raises his hand towards Hakuoh which he then grabs. Mifune giving it his all to say something.

Mifune: "Give my son…...my sword. Tell my…..family…..I love them."

Hakuoh: "No you'll be alright. You can tell them yourself. MEDIC!"

Mifune: "Haha…..we both know…...that's not gonna…..happened….its been an honor…...my lord."

Hakuoh: "Stop talking save your strength. MEDIC OVER HERE DAMMIT!"

Hakuoh began to tear up and Mifune pulled him close. He did it so he can whisper something in his ears.

Mifune: "let the light of dawn guide you to righteousness."

Mifune's hand falls out of Hakuoh's hand hitting the ground. He's was no longer breathing and all sign of life has left Mifune. Hakuoh slowly began to cry holding the lifeless Mifune in his arms, whispering to himself.

Hakuoh: "i'm sorry, i'm sorry…..I'm sorry."

**-MOMENTS LATER-**

After gathering the dead into wagons, those who survived are back at Akita either resting or getting their wounds treated. Okami, with bandages around his upper body, and Hakuoh were by the fountain that sits in the center of the town eating. However, Hakuoh was barely touching his food. Okami see's his plate still mostly full and looks at Hakuoh who's upset.

Okami: "You'll need to eat to build your strength for the trip back home."

Hakuoh: "I'm not hungry."

Okami: "Is this…..about what happened? To Mifune?"

Hakuoh stopped playing with his food and didn't answered Okami.

Okami: "_sigh _you can't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault."

Hakuoh: "Yes it is! I was afraid Okami. So afraid that I couldn't focus on my semblance. That's why I didn't noticed the Beowulf's split into two wave's or the one behind me that caused you to get hurt. And maybe just maybe Mifune wouldn't have died if I wasn't so afraid."

Okami: "Well we cant change that now. We're both still alive thanks to him. Let's not waste his sacrifice and gets stronger."

Hakuoh: "You're right. You're always right. I wish I could be like you brother."

Okami: "Haha you're one of the best swordsmen and Fire user in the Kingdom. Now why would you want to be like me?"

Hakuoh: "Because you're fearless and your recklessness helps you be your own person. While I'm just following fathers footsteps hiding in his shadow."

Okami: "Listen Hakuoh we're both our own individuals. We both make our decisions. Its just up to you to make them."

Hakuoh nodded and they both continued to eat. After eating, Okami and Hakuoh goes to meet up with the Captain to get his end of the report. They go to the same pub where they first met him. The pub was completely empty except for the Captain who sits at the same corner as before. Okami and Hakuoh walks towards him and sits across from him. The Captain lifts his tankard offering a drink to the brothers. They both nodded accepting the drink. Placing down his drink, the Captain raised his other hand with two fingers out letting the waitress know to bring two more drinks. She then bring them giving it to Okami and Hakuoh and walks away.

Captain: "My lords."

Hakuoh: "Captain. Of course in addition to reporting our victory, the King will want to know how many men we lost. How many men did you lose?"

Captain: "Eleven. Five swordsmen and six spearmen. That leaves me with only 19 men to guard Akita. Five swordsmen, Four spearmen, and ten archers."

Hakuoh: "If we have the men I'm sure the King will send reinforcement."

The Captain took a drink and nodded but he has some doubts that he will be getting any more men. He then continued the conversation.

Captain: "How many did you lose?"

Okami: "Three. Including Mifune."

Captain: "Due to your reaction of his death I'm assuming you knew him well."

Hakuoh: "He trained us since we were kids."

Captain: "Right….then I'm sorry for your lose. I may not know him as a person or a Captain but as a Captain myself, he seemed like a good man and is one hell of a strategist."

Okami: "And I'm sorry for your all the men you lost. If only there was another way."

Captain: "Yes if only."

The three continued to drink and for the rest of the time they remained silent. After their drinks they leave the pub meeting with the two remaining soldiers who came with the brothers and Mifune. They were already on board the front of the wagon, so Okami and Hakuoh mounted their horses ready to ride back to Yamato. Hakuoh looks back at the two men and wagon that contains the three who died in battle. Okami turned to speak with the Captain.

Okami: "Make sure the fallen gets a proper burial."

Captain: "I will. Safe trip my lords and be careful."

Okami: "Thank you. You to Captain."

Captain: "Ren. You can call me Ren."

Okami: "Very well Ren."

Ren: "Let the light of dawn guide you to righteousness."

Okami: "And to you."

Okami and Hakuoh began their travel returning to Yamato. Captain Ren watched as they left and then walks away. As they traveled not a single word was said or song was sang for their victory, even in Akita. A was gonna be a long silent trip. A day of silence for the dead and the living.


	11. Chapter 10: A Broken Code

**Chapter 10**

**A BROKEN CODE**

Its a cloudy day and a storm is coming soon. Its silent. So silent that you can hear the wind blowing, the birds chirping, the distance rain falling, and the sound of the horses footsteps. Okami and Hakuoh, along with the two soldiers riding the wagon, make their way to Yamato. Not a single word has been said this entire trip so far…...until now. They stopped at the middle of a crossroad as they heard someone yelled out to them. Okami looked to his right and see's Ruby and Yang walking towards them and waving. Along with them is three others that they don't know or recognize. Okami and Hakuoh gets off their horses and rushed towards them. When they got close enough they sped up and immediately gave them a tight hug. Ruby and Yang were surprised but returned the hug. The brothers then released them.

Yang: "Did you two miss us that much already?"

Ruby: "We were just with each other a few weeks ago."

Yang: "_Gasp _Ruby I think they have a crush on us"

Ruby: "What!?"

As the girls teased them, Okami giggled a bit and Hakuoh smiled but they both then returned to their previous mood. Yang noticed their sudden change in mood by their expression. Both Okami and Hakuoh looked tired and upset as if someone recently died. They haven't made much eye contact with them either

Yang: "Are you two ok? Did something happened?"

Okami: "No we're….fine. Just tired from the trip. Its good to see you two again."

Yang: "Ooooookay. You know you're a terrible lair right?"

Okami: "Ha yeah I know."

Ruby grabs Okami's hand and looks up at him trying to make eye contact. Okami looks at her and grips his hand.

Ruby: "Come on. You can talk to us. We're your friends right?"

Okami removes his hand from Ruby's and pats her the head and gives a faint smile.

Okami: "We're more then friends….we're basically family."

Ruby gave Okami a big smile. Hakuoh goes to tell the other two soldiers to park the wagon and take a break. Okami grabs the horses and tied them to a tree nearby. The other five who ran into them sat by a nearby log. The two soldiers remained near the wagon. Okami and Hakuoh returns to the others who were sitting on the log. Okami and Ruby makes eye contact and smiled. He then looked towards the three who he doesn't know. Ruby looked at them too and jumps up off the log.

Ruby: "OH MY GOD! I didn't introduced you to my team! _Clears throat_ This is Blake and this is Weiss. Also he's one of the teachers on Beacon professor Oobleck."

Blake: "Hey."

Weiss: "Hello."

Oobleck: "How are you two fine gentlemen doing in this fine day?"

Oobleck rushes up and quickly gave Okami and Hakuoh a hand shake. He then quickly sits back down and takes a sip of his coffee. All the brothers could do is smile as he moved so fast.

Okami: "We've been better."

Hakuoh: "Is he always this hyper?"

Blake: "Pretty much."

Ruby: "Anyways. Guys these two is Okami and Hakuoh."

Okami and Hakuoh takes a quick bow.

Hakuoh: "Nice to meet you all."

Weiss: "Why does those name sound so familiar?"

Oobleck: "That's because they are both known as the Twin Prince of Dawn."

Weiss: "Oh."

Blake and Weiss: "WHAT?!"

Weiss: "How are you friends with this dolt?"

Hakuoh: "Ruby and Yang are our childhood friends. We used to play as kids when our father visited their father."

Blake: "Makes sense."

Okami: "Anyways what are you all doing way out here?"

Ruby: "We're on a mission!"

Yang: "We're going to Mt. Glen and decided to make a detour here since its a safer route."

Ruby: "Yep!"

Blake: "Her and Ruby wanted to come here in hope of seeing you two."

Ruby: "WHAT!"

Yang: "BLAKE!"

Ruby's and Yang's face turned slightly red and looked embarrassed. Hakuoh smiled while looking at Yang. She glanced over and saw he was looking she then sat still with her hands on her knees even more embarrassed. Okami giggled a bit as Ruby covered here face. He patted her head and then she moved her hands away from her face. But the two returns to their upsetting mood as they realized something. Okami kills the mood with a simple question.

Okami: "Why do you two want to become hunters?"

No longer embarrassed, Ruby looks up at Okami out of concern but his eyes are covered by his hair as he looks down at the ground. Yang too at Hakuoh but he's looking away. Blake stopped reading her book and along with Weiss looked at them.

Yang: "Whats with the sudden question? You already know why."

Ruby: "What happened?"

Okami and Hakuoh remained silent. Oobleck looks over at the wagon. He noticed the two soldiers cleaning swords and that their own swords were sheathed. He realizes the situation and gets up.

Oobleck: "We really should be going now. Time off the essence. And I'm sure these two got things to do more important then talking to us."

Yang: "No!"

Yang gets up and walked up to Hakuoh. She wasn't happy.

Yang: "I wont go until you tell me….. What happened?"

The two still remained silent as its too painful to talk about the horror of the battle they just went through and the loses they had. Thankfully someone else stepped up for them.

Oobleck: "Girls. You should know that you mustn't force a warrior to simply talk about the horrors of battle against the Grimm. Especially when it just happened."

Yang calmed down and started thinking. Ruby was a bit confused but they gave one good look at Hakuoh and Okami. They realized something they didn't before. Both were dirty with a bit of mud but plenty of dust. Hakuoh's gauntlets and chest plate were stained with blood when he held Mifune's lifeless body. Okami didn't have his armor on but you could see the bandages across his chest from when he was strucked by a Beowulf. They finally understand the reason for the question. Oobleck walks up to Okami placing his hand on his shoulder.

Oobleck: "Come on girls we really should go."

As they were about to get ready to leave a sound from the bushes stopped them. Okami and Hakuoh reacted so fast that they forced everyone behind them with their swords already drawn. The others placed their hands on their weapons wanting to fight too. Okami and Hakuoh stood in front of them waiting for whatever to come out. But they are shaken from their previous battle and were breathing heavily. The sound of branches breaking and bushes moving began to get louder when finally…...it was just a man. He had a hood on with a black cloak. He even had a bit of a beard making him older. Okami and Hakuoh calmed down and sheathed their sword. Everyone else too calmed down.

Okami: "You gave us a bit of there. We thought you were a Grimm."

Hakuoh: "What are you doing out here anyways?"

Stranger: "Waiting for you two."

The brothers were surprise by the mans response. He then goes to remove his hood revealing his face. He even opened up his cloak showing his attire. He was wearing Dawnish armor that was coated all black and grey. He even had his own sword.

Okami: "Who…..Who are you?"

Stranger: "My name is Izuka Mitsuki."

Hakuoh: "You…..you're General Izuka. The same General who served Suzo."

Izuka: "That's right."

Hakuoh: "You were reported killed in action the same day Suzo was stuck by a Grimm. How are you still alive?"

Izuka: "That's simple. I never died."

For a moment their was silence as Okami and Hakuoh stare at Izuka who stands before them with a grin on his face.

Okami: "Ruby. Take everyone and leave us."

Ruby: "But"

Okami turns and pats her head one last time.

Okami: "No buts. You have a mission. So go. Run along little red."

Okami give her a smile and Ruby was concerned. Yang places her hand on Ruby's shoulder to take her away from the situation. Yang then looks over towards Hakuoh. Both gave each other a smile.

Yang: "Come on sis. Lets go."

Ruby: "Fine."

Ruby and Yang along with the others leaves. Worried, Ruby looks back at Okami and Hakuoh who then turns to Izuka. Eventually they were out of sight.

Izuka: "Good. This is no business for outsiders."

Hakuoh: "Watch your tongue."

Okami: "What do you want from us anyways?"

Izuka: "To discuss the future. I know that things are looking grim thanks to the Mitsuki code and I know you're against it. I also know you want to protect your family. Especially your little sister. Join me and we can make some changes for the better. One of you can be the new King of Dawn."

Okami: "Are you suggesting we fight against our own dad?"

Izuka: "Yes I am. How far will you go to do the right thing?"

Hakuoh: "You're part of Suzo's Reverent…..aren't you?"

Izuka: "Now why would you think that?"

Hakuoh: "Its simple. You're against our fathers rule and you've been in hiding this whole time while you were reported dead. What other reason is there for you to suggest a revolution?"

Izuka remained silence showing that he has been caught.

Hakuoh: "You're a traitor."

Izuka ignored Hakuoh's comment and turned to Okami.

Izuka: "Okami think about this. Who will you serve to protect? The light…...or the people?"

Izuka puts his hood on and leaves through the woods disappearing. Okami and Hakuoh looked at each other in confusion of what he just said. As well as, why did they let him leave. They didn't know the answer. So they regrouped with their men and continued their trip back home.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Ruby and her team were quite for a moment as they just left Okami and Hakuoh. They were on a mission to go to Mt. Glen for whatever the reason. Blake seemed bothered by something and broke the silence.

Blake: "Professor how much do you know about the Dawnish?"

Oobleck: "They're Vale's greatest allies and are the bravest warriors on Remnant. They've gone through so much, more then any other Kingdom. They have a very unique way of fighting using aura as they can manipulate the elements around them."

Weiss: "So a lot."

Oobleck: "Yes a lot."

Blake: "I was just wondering why do they not use modern weapons like us? Wouldn't that help them fight the Grimm?"

Oobleck: "Yes but unfortunately they do not have the funds to buy or manufacture more modern weapons thanks to their economy downfall during Suzo' reign."

Blake: "So they're stuck using ordinary swords."

As Blake was talking more about the Dawnish with Oobleck with Weiss listening too, Yang noticed Ruby was still worried about Okami and Hakuoh.

Yang: "Hey you ok?"

Ruby: "I cant help but to think we should of stayed with them."

Yang: "I thought the same thing. But it wasn't any of our business so we had to leave. Okami seemed to think it was the right move."

Ruby: "Yeah I guess."

Yang: "Think of it as if he was trying to protect us. After all he said we were family to them."

Ruby looked up at Yang and the two gave each other a big smile. Ruby is now at ease knowing the situation more clearly and continued their march to Mt. Glen.

**-MOMENTS LATER-**

Back at the city of Yamato, rain is falling from the sky and people were gathered by the gate to welcome the Princes back. As the people cheered and tried to give them a warm welcoming, the two couldn't help but to feel heavily upset as they are about to give terrible news to someone close to them. They came to a stop near a stable within the city walls. Okami looked around and noticed Rai's mother. He walks towards her and Hakuoh follows behind holding Mifune's sword. Okami and Hakuoh looks at her with sad eyes and without words she knew what happened. She fell to her knees and broke down crying. Okami goes down on one of his knee tries to comfort her. Hakuoh goes to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hakuoh: "I'm…...sorry. Where is he?"

Rai's mother: "He's…...at the training ground."

She then continues to cry in Okami's arms. Hakuoh looks at Okami. Okami nodded at Hakuoh telling him to go. Hakuoh leaves them and heads to the training grounds. He finds Rai training with his little brother. Rai notices Hakuoh and stopped the training. They then both run towards Hakuoh and notices Mifune's sword. Hakuoh raises the sword giving to Rai. Rai slowly grabs the sword with hesitation and tears started to fall from his eyes.

Rai: "How did it happened?"

Hakuoh: "A Beowulf struck him while protect me."

Rai then turns to his little brother, goes to his knee, and hugs him as he cried. His little brother seemed confused about the situation. Hakuoh places his hand on Rai's shoulder as a tear falls from one of his eye.

Hakuoh: "I'm so sorry."

Hakuoh then leaves the two alone and looks up toward the mountain where the castle is at. There he met up with Okami in front of the entrance to the throne. They both looked at each other and nodded. Then they walked in and see's Izanami sitting on the throne chair with a smile on his face. As they got close enough, they stopped and bowed. Izanami gets up and hugs them both.

Izanami: "Good job you two at accomplishing this mission. I already received a report from the other two. You have grown strong."

Hakuoh: "Thank you father."

Both Okami and Hakuoh doesn't seemed pleased about the whole thing as if they don't feel any pride about their success. Izanami smile disappeared and got serious.

Izanami: "Mifune was a good man and served the light greatly. His sacrifice will not be forgotten."

Hakuoh: "And he will have a proper funeral along with the rest."

Izanami: "Yes. We're already preparing the lumber for it."

Izanami turns towards Okami and looked a bit more serious.

Izanami: "One of the soldiers said that you suggested not to fight and let the Grimm's go. Is that true?"

Okami: "Yes. The Grimm's weren't a threat to Akita and was migrating east away from our borders. I figured we could of avoided bloodshed and watch from a distance."

Izanami: "We are Dawnish. Warrior of the light. It is our duty, our code to fight the darkness and protect the innocent of this world. Grimm is part of that darkness. And for us to standby and watch instead of destroying them is a violation of the code. God's code!"

Okami: "God's code? If I'm mistaking it was a man who created the code...not God."

Izanami: "It is believed that Hajime was a messenger from the God of Light. Therefore, God send him to give us this code….a purpose in this world."

Okami began to get annoyed. He rolled his hand into a fist and started grinding his teeth. He was angry at Izanami.

Okami: "Tell me. How many wife's must be widowed? How many children must go without a father? How many mothers must watch as their son is being burned on the pyre's? How many?….HOW MANY MUST SUFFER BECAUSE OF THIS CURSED CODE?"

Izanami slaps Okami forcing him to be silence. Hakuoh was shocked that he struck him but as well as at what Okami said. The room remained silence for some time. Okami grabs his face where he was just slapped by his own father. Okami then looks at Izanami with a grim look on his face.

Izanami: "You will not disrespect the code any longer. I know the consequences but we serve the light. It is our duty!"

Okami: "You can continue to serve the light. While I will serve our people…...and protect my family."

Okami walks away leaving the throne room and leaves the castle grounds. Hakuoh was surprised at what he just said. Okami made it sound as if he is going to join Izuka. Now Hakuoh is thinking will Okami betray the Kingdom? He doesn't know what to do or say. But he does know he has to warn Izanami about something.

Hakuoh: "Father there is something you need to know."

Izanami: "What is it?"

Hakuoh goes out of his way to talk about Suzo's Reverent and Izuka who they recently encountered. Meanwhile Okami goes to the where they set up the pyre for Mifune and the rest of the fallen. The rain stopped so now is the time to perform the ceremony. The bodies were already in place and everyone is there. Okami gave the High Priest the green light to begin the funeral. The High Priest said a prayer and everyone else prayed with him. After the High Priest finished. A family member of the each of the fallen stepped up with a torch. Rai was one of them and on the side his mother and little brother were in tears. Okami nodded giving them the go to continue the funeral. The family members place the torches on the pyre and a priestess began to sing a song for the fallen. As the song continues and the fire grows, Okami seemed more serious then ever. Back at the throne room Hakuoh just finished talking to Izanami.

Izanami: "So Izuka is still alive and has some influences within the Kingdom who's against me. That's treason. We must find him and his followers before things get out of hand."

Hakuoh: "Of course father."

Izanami: "You need to get some rest. It was a long trip for you….and Okami."

Hakuoh: "Yes father."

Hakuoh bows and leaves to his room. Izanami stays in the throne and sits on his seat. He began thinking about all the things Hakuoh said and thought the same thing. Will Okami betray him?

**-NEXT DAY-**

The next morning everyone was at the dinning room eating breakfast, Okami was having a bit fun with Akari while Hakuoh is laughing at them. Eira watches them with a smile. Izanami is still thinking about yesterday while he eats. However, their breakfast was interrupted when Ulysses burst in the room.

Ulysses: "Your Highness!"

Izanami: "What is it?"

Ulysses: "Its Vale! They're under Grimm attack!"


	12. Chapter 11: Death In The Family

**Chapter 11**

**DEATH IN THE FAMILY**

Izanami, Ulysses, and a General that recently returned from a mission by the name Takashi are present in the war room discussing the news of Vale being attacked by Grimm's.

Izanami: "Takashi what's the status on your men?"

Takashi: "Many were wounded when we fought the leviathan. Thankfully no one died. However, they are tired I don't think they'll be able to fight."

Izanami: "How many do you think you can gather if necessary?"

Takashi: "I'm afraid only 20 men."

Izanami: "So less then half your men. Ulysses do you think you can spare some of your men that guards the mines?"

Ulysses: "I can spare at least ten. As well as, three of my airships."

Izanami: "Will that be enough to take everyone?"

Ulysses: "I believe so."

Izanami: "Very well. So overall 30 men. It should be enough to help the Huntsmen and Huntresses already fighting. Ulysses quickly head back to Baku and prepare the ships. We'll meet you there as soon as possible."

Ulysses: "Right away your Highness."

Izanami: "Takashi ready your men and horses we'll need to leave immediately."

Takashi: "Yes!"

The two leaves the war room while Izanami stayed behind to put his armor on. Right when they left Okami barges into the room with Hakuoh right behind him. Both were breathing heavily as if Hakuoh was chasing Okami. Which he was.

Hakuoh: "Sorry father I tried to stop him."

Okami: "Dad! Please don't go! We should stand down!"

Izanami paused for a second leaving the whole room silent. He then continued to put on his armor.

Izanami: "After telling you so many times…. You just don't get it do you. Its our duty."

Okami: "But it isn't our battle to fight! The Huntsmen and Huntresses are far stronger then us! They can handle it themselves!"

Izanami: "Vale is our greatest ally. If we were to standby could we really be called friends. Besides aren't you worried about the girls? Don't you want to help them and make sure nothing happened to them?"

Okami: "I am! But they were on a journey to Mt. Glen just yesterday. So I believe they aren't there. But….I don't want us to send in more of our own men to their death's!"

Okami, clinching his fist and looking down with a desperate look on his face. Izanami, fully armored, turned to look at him and realizes that he was dead serious. He took one last breath and grabbed his Naginata and walked up to Okami, looking down at him.

Izanami: "I know how you feel. But we must do this. Its our code…...our duty."

Okami: "Then let me go with you! Maybe we'll have a better chance since I finally perfected my new ability Wolf's Bane! I can fight!"

Izanami: "No you're still need to recover from your last battle. You will remain here. Same with you Hakuoh."

Hakuoh: "Yes father."

Izanami then walks leaving the war room. Okami remained standing still and is upset that he stayed their for a bit. Hakuoh was worried for him but decided to leave him thinking this is the best option. Moments later Izanami meets up with Takashi near the gates. Along with him was Eira, Akari, and High Priest Momo. Okami and Hakuoh was no where to be found.

Izanami: "Are we all set for departure?"

Takashi: "Yes my lord."

Izanami: "Good."

Izanami turns to Eira and Akari. He goes down to Akari and smiles.

Izanami: "Now you be a good girl while I'm gone. Okay?"

Akari: "I know daddy I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Izanami: "Haha of course. Of course."

He then stands back up and hugs Eira, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Izanami: "Watch the Kingdom for me till I get."

Eira: "Okay."

Izanami: "Oh and both of you…..watch the boy's they need you more then ever."

Eira and Akari: "Okay."

Izanami lets go of Eira, walks away towards his horse and mounts up. Momo followed him and reaches for both Izanami's and Takashi's hand. Both grabs his hand from their horses.

Momo: "Go with the light and defeat the darkness that now sets in Vale. Pray that the God of Light will give us his blessing and protect the innocent. Pray that he will give you all strength and will to fight. Let the light guide you to righteousness."

They let go of each others hand. Izanami and Takashi rides in front of the men that were in formation, as well as on horses. Izanami looked back at his family who stood their. But still no sign of the boys. Izanami nodded at Takashi to begin the march. Takashi takes his sword out and raised it in the air. The rest did the same. They then began to ride as fast as they could through the gates heading for Baku where Ulysses waits with his men and airship's. Okami was outside the city watching them leave from the top usually he goes to after training. Few minutes later, the army was no where to be seen. Okami was still at the hill and heard the sound of a horse coming towards him. He turned and see's Hakuoh. Hakuoh seemed worried about something.

Hakuoh: "Okami we got a problem!"

Okami: "What is it?"

Hakuoh: "Its Izuka! He's making a move and is gonna ambush father!"

Immediately Okami jumps on Hakuoh's horse and began to ride the same direction as Izanami and rest were heading.

Okami: "How do you know?"

Hakuoh: "Before father left, I was curious if Izuka would make a move since he's against father's rule. So I went and stationed near the road leading to Baku and used my semblance to see if he's near by. Being away from the safety of the city wall's..."

Okami: "This would be a perfect time to strike."

Hakuoh: "Yes."

Okami: "We have to warn him!"

Hakuoh: "Exactly!"

With no time to armor up, they made a quick decision to go to Izanami even when they were at great risk. But they didn't care. Warning Izanami about Izuka's movement is what really mattered the most.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Izanami, Takashi, and the 20 men ride as fast as possible to Baku so they can travel to Vale and aid them. As they ride, Izanami heard something that sounded like wings. He then looked up and saw a Griffon coming down at them. Him and Takashi dodged the Griffon's attack but it still managed to grab hold of 2 men and flew away. They immediately halted and looking around for anymore signs of Grimm. Within the woods from both sides Beowulf's started to slowly appear and in the sky was more Griffons. They were surrounded. Everyone drew their sword preparing for the worse.

Takashi: "My lord what should we do?"

Izanami: "Shouldn't it be obvious."

Izanami got off his horse and walked in the center of the whats now a battlefield. He looked around at the Beowulf's and up at the Griffons. He raises his hand at shoulder height and closes his eyes. At this moment everything around him seemed to have froze in place. As if time has stopped. But no one else felt it but Izanami. He then opened his eyes that are now silver and three floating swords of light appeared on both his left and right. Everyone looked at him shocked that they have witness the true power of their King, the power of Light. He threw his hand up in the air controlling the swords cutting down the Griffon's that flies above. He crosses his arms making all six swords float around him in a circle. He looks at his men with his bright silver eyes and gives a smile.

Izanami: "Everyone! I'll take the skies and you take the ground! Fight and destroy these creature of darkness! FIGHT FOR DAWN! FIGHT FOR THE LIGHT!"

The men responded with a loud battle cry and charged at the Beowulf's that surrounded them. Izanami continued to use his Swords of Light to take down the Griffons while everyone else fought off the Beowulf's. Due to the men seeing Izanami's Light, they were motivated and fought with harder then ever. Thankfully they weren't really outnumbered much that they fought with ease. Izanami silver eyes then fades away and swords disappeared as he killed one last Griffon. They cheered as the last of the Grimm was structured down and they were victorious within minutes….or so they thought. Two Death Stalker appeared from the woods where the Beowulf's were just at. Caught by surprised, several men were stuck down. The remaining men began to slowly step away from the Death Stalkers. The two Grimm slowly followed them forward as it was waiting to strike. Right when one of them was gonna charge, a barrage of fireballs began to hit them causing them to be stunned by the attack. Izanami looked for the source of the fireballs and saw Okami and Hakuoh on a horses ridding towards him. They stopped right next to him and got off the horse. Izanami doesn't seemed happy.

Izanami: "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the castle!"

Hakuoh: "Father it's Izuka he's here."

Okami: "We came to warn you but we were too late."

Izanami: "Izuka? But how when we are fighting Grimm's?"

Hakuoh: "I don't know but I know he's here."

Hakuoh closes his eyes so he can focus more on his surrounding to find Izuka's location. He eventually finds him and when he did he opened his eyes and stared at the Death Stalkers who are still stunned by his attack.

Hakuoh: "IZUKA! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME OUT!"

Right when Hakuoh called out Izuka, the two Death Stalkers stopped moving around and remained still. Izuka came out from behind them and walk in between. Revealing himself he now stands with two Death Stalkers at his back but they just stood there.

Izuka: "Alright alright you caught me."

Izanami: "Izuka! You betrayed Dawn by creating an uprising and attacking your own people. I hereby sentence you to death."

Izuka: "Betrayed Dawn? No but the "Light" that I did betrayed."

Izanami: "That's enough from you you traitorous scum!"

Izuka: "I'm not the traitor here! You all are! Right when you undid everything King Suzo did for our Kingdom."

Izanami: "Suzo faded from the light and was consumed by the darkness. He didn't do anything this Kingdom. He didn't serve the Light."

Izuka then looks right at Okami.

Izuka: "But he did try to serve and protect his people."

Izuka then looks back at Izanami and Hakuoh.

Izuka: "You all just a bunch of brainwashed fanatics. You truly don't know what the Light is nor the Darkness."

After making that statement he began to walk away back into the woods. Half way he stopped and looked slightly back.

Izuka: "We will lose our war against the Grimm and it wont be because of them but because of someone else...…..You just don't know it yet."

Izuka turned back looking forward and seemed to reach something that was around his neck. Hakuoh managed to get a look at it. Izuka was holding an amulet that was surrounded by dark matter. The Death Stalkers began to move again and Izuka disappeared. Everyone instantly put their guard up as the Death Stalker slowly approached them. Izanami stepped up standing in between Okami and Hakuoh.

Izanami: "Takashi! You and the rest take the one on the left! Me and my boys can handle the one on the right!"

Takashi: "Yes my lord! Lets go men!"

Everyone: "Yes!"

Izanami: "Lets go! Okami! Hakuoh!"

Okami and Hakuoh: "Right!"

Takashi and his men began their charge at the Death Stalker to the left. Okami jumps up in the air, flying above the Death Stalker he uses Wolf's Bane. Hakuoh used his Fire Barrage simultaneously with Okami creating a fire combo between the two. Izanami rushes in furiously attacking it from below its stomach. The Death Stalker confused of the situation couldn't figure out who to attack or what to do. So it start to throw random attacks like a wild animal. Okami managed to dodge its stinger and used Wind to force himself out of the way. Hakuoh retreated evading its pincers. Izanami stopped his attacks and quickly goes behind it. He then summoned a Water Serpent striking the Death Stalker. Now that its stunned and wet, Izanami rushes over to it using Lighting Palm. An ability that allows him to directly strike his targets by touching them with the palm of his right hand. The Death Stalker is now paralyzed by the attack. Hakuoh uses this opportunity to use his new ability that he used before. He sheathed his sword and focuses. Slowly unsheathing his sword flames began to pour out. He begins to swing his sword at least three time created three waves of flames. This new ability of his is called Phoenix Flame Dance. His attack successfully cuts off two of the Death Stalkers leg and damaged one of its pincer. As its still paralyze, Okami jumps on top of it and began furiously attacking it. Izanami joins in with Okami both doing tremendous damage to it. No longer paralyzed, the Death Stalker furiously started to shake its body forcing Okami and Izanami off. Okami rolled on the ground hitting a tree. Due to him still being injured, Okami felt a lot of pain on his chest that he could only move so fast. He then felt a sinister feeling and looked up staring right at the Death Stalker right in front of him. The Death Stalker goes to attack Okami with its stinger and Okami was unable to move fast enough to dodge its attack. Blood then flies into the air slowly as if someone slowed down time. Okami with a shock expression and blood on his face, stares at Izanami with the stinger pierced threw his chest. The Death Stalker removes the pincer and Izanami slowly walked forward and fell right next to Okami. Okami in shock stared right in front of him and didn't dare look to his left where his now dying father lies. Okami grabs his sword and slowly stood up. He grips his sword tightly, grinds his teeth and little by little red lighting started to appear on his sword. He lets out a loud cry, screaming in pain, agony, and rage. His sword now fused with red lightning and activated Yang's semblance. The grass, bushes, and tree branches started to moving around as Okami lets out a strong wind around him. He dashes so fast to the Death Stalker that Hakuoh didn't notice. Only thing that he noticed was the red stream that came from Okami's sword.

Okami engaged the Death Stalker with series of vicious attacks. He was moving so fast everyone could hardly see him strike the Death Stalker. Okami cuts down its legs one by one and created deep wounds on its exoskeleton body. Now legless, Okami cuts off its stinger and then from above uses Wolfs Howl. It was so powerful that it made the stinger move so fast down piercing the Death Stalker completely threw its body and slightly buried into the ground. The Death Stalker is now dead and Hakuoh couldn't believe what he just saw but then he snapped out of it and went to his father. Okami landed near Izanami but was out of aura and collapsed to the ground. Not being able to get up, he began crawling to Izanami. As he got close enough he reached his hand out to him and had a desperate look on his face. Izanami looked at Okami and smiled. He then tried to say something but all he could do is whisper loud enough for Okami to hear him.

Izanami: "you know….what to….do…..make…...the right…..choices…...its all…..up to you…..don't fail."

These were his last words as he breathed his last breath and closes his eyes. Tears started to fall out of Okami's eyes as he still tries to reach out to him.

Okami: "father."

Okami then fainted as he pushed his limits and exhausted himself. Hakuoh runs up in between both of them and see's Izanami's lifeless body. He falls to his knees and breaks down crying. Takashi and his remaining men managed to take down the last Death Stalker but wasn't aware of what just happened. When he looked over he finally saw what just happened. He too rushes over along with his men. As they made it they circled around their lifeless King and the two brothers that remained. An airship then arrives landing nearby and Ulysses gets off running to them and realizes what just happened. Takashi quickly walks over to Ulysses and grabs him by the collar.

Takashi: "Where the hell were you at? I'm pretty sure we were close enough for you to hear us fighting?!"

Ulysses: "I'm sorry anything except what seemed to be a loud cry."

Takashi: "Bullshit! I swear if I find out that..."

Hakuoh: "TAKASHI! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Takashi stopped as he was yelled at by Hakuoh who was still crying on his knees. Takashi lets go of Ulysses and felt bad as he was creating a scene right when their King just died.

Takashi: "My apologize."

Ulysses: "It's fine. What now?"

Takashi: "We take the King back home."

Ulysses: "What about Vale?"

Takashi: "They'll have to manage without us. They'll be fine."

Ulysses: "Should I escort them?"

Takashi: "No. You will go back to Baku. Have someone bring us two wagons. We'll take him."

Ulysses: "Understood."

Ulysses then walks away to his airship but stops midway.

Ulysses: "I am deeply sorry…..he was…..a good man…..a good King."

Ulysses then walks off ,entering his airship, and heads back to Baku. Everyone else gathered the horses and the dead. As the wagons arrived, they gathered all the dead in one and the King in the other. Okami still unconscious, was riding on his horse with the help of Hakuoh escorting him. They now ride back to Yamato with horrific new that their king….King Izanami Mitsuki is dead.

**-A DAY LATER-**

The sun is up but the light is blocked but the clouds above. Everyone was gathered but not fro a good cause. No words were spoken and no happy songs were sang but that of the dead. Everyone was gathered around three large pyre. Two had the ten men who died in combat and the larger one in the middle had the fallen King Izanami. Eira was on her knees broken, as she cries. Hakuoh was on his knees too trying to comfort her, he too was shedding tears but not as much as Eira. Okami stood their who only shed a few tears from one eyes and was holding on this Akari who was crying on his waist. Everyone mourned for the dead and the lost of their king. The High Priest then showed with a priestess along with him. They stood in front of everyone and began.

Momo: "We gather here to not just honor the dead nor to mourn them but to remember them as if they were still alive. As long as they are in our memories they will forever live in our hearts. King Izanami and the men who with him marched for Vale to do the God of Light bidding and defeat the Darkness that invaded their. King Izanami was a great king and was serving the Light well. These men fought for the Light and died for the Light. Their duty is now fulfilled. Let us release them further into the light and may them rest in peace. Let the Light guide them to righteousness."

Right when he finished Takashi and his Captains walked forward with torches and stood by the two pyre where their own men lay. Okami let go of Akari and walked her to Eira. Hakuoh let Eira go allowing both of them to hold each other. Okami hands over a torch to Hakuoh and both walked towards the pyre where Izanami was. With everyone in place they all at the same time place the torches on the pyre and walked back to the crowd. The priestess began to sing a song for the fallen but this time it was different since it's a funeral fro the king and those who fell with him. As Okami watched the fire grew he couldn't help but to think about what Izanami told him. The more he thinks the more confused he was until he looked over down at Akari. He then realizes what he meant. He now knows what needs to be done and will do everything in his power to do just that. To protect Akari.


	13. Chapter 12: The Crown

**Chapter 12**

**THE CROWN**

The next day from the King's funeral after everyone mourned the loses once again, now they are in question who will be next to take the crown and rule over Dawn. Currently the senate are in the council room discussing the matter while Okami and Hakuoh waits outside the doors. They can hear them debating.

Senate 1: "Even if they're twins it doesn't change the fact that Okami was born first! Therefore, he is the next in line!"

Senate 2: "Yes but he is far too reckless! The both of his recent battles are proof of that!"

Senate 3: "So you want us to just forget Okami being rightfully next in the bloodline!"

As the senate continue to argue, both of the brothers remained silent. Hakuoh is concerned but cant bring himself to say anything. He is wondering what Okami was thinking about. If he is feeling at fault about their fathers death. Right when Hakuoh was about to say something, Okami was the one to break the silence.

Okami: "Hakuoh. Do you remember what your goal was if you were to be King?"

Hakuoh was surprised that Okami brought that subject up but answered it with ease.

Hakuoh: "I want to change the Worlds opinion about us."

Okami: "Right and I want to end the bloodshed and change our ways."

Hakuoh: "Right."

Okami: "So we're still fools dreaming too big."

Hakuoh smiled at the comment and places his hand on Okami's shoulder.

Hakuoh: "Yes we're fools. But we can make our dream a reality. As long as we do it together."

Okami then smiled back. The door to the council room opens catching the brothers attention. One of the honor guards walks out and nods at them letting them know to enter the room. Both are now serious.

Okami: "Hakuoh. Do you trust me?"

Hakuoh: "Of course."

Okami: "I want to tell you something but it'll have to want. So just for now follow my lead."

Hakuoh: "Okay."

Both the brothers approached the room and walked in. They stopped near the center of the room. They now stand present in front of the senators who sits behind their long, curved table; as if they were being trialed for a crime. The senate gets up and bows, then sat back down. The senator in the middle is the one who announces the senators decisions and is known as the head of the senate. His name was Meiji.

Meiji: "Prince Okami. Prince Hakuoh."

Hakuoh: "Senator Meiji."

Meiji: "Well we came into conclu..."

Okami raised his hand interrupting Meiji. Meiji seemed annoyed but lets it go. Okami puts his hand down and looks at Hakuoh for a moment; then looks back at Meiji.

Okami: "Before you continue Meiji I would like to say something first."

Meiji: "Very well."

Okami: "I will be the one who wears the crown next."

The room had a moment of silent surprised at Okami's statement he just made. One of the senators aggressively stood up from his chair and looked angry.

Senator 2: "Who you think you are making the decision for us!"

Meiji raised his hand to silence the senator before he embarrasses himself some more. Meiji then goes back into the matter and focused on Okami.

Meiji: "My apologize Prince Okami. He acted out of place."

Okami: "Its fine. I expected the reaction."

Meiji: "However, what makes you think you'll wear the crown?"

Okami: "Because I'm next in line and I'm the right choice. The only choice."

Meiji: "Is that so?…..Well while you are right about being next in the bloodline, you're also wrong about being the right choice."

Hakuoh was shocked at what Meiji just stated and he looked at Okami to see his reaction. But he was calm about it as it didn't faze him.

Meiji: "Want to know why?"

Okami: "Sure."

Meiji: "In the reports given to us you suggested not to fight the Grimm in Akita. That's a violation to the Mitsuki Code; which you're probably against. You even distrust us, the senate. Also in the battle that took place yesterday reports show that you gain Lighting as a third element. However, the lightning you used shined an abnormal, bright red color. Just like Suzo's blue flames."

This actually caught Okami's attention and Hakuoh seemed to be annoy after that remark. However, Okami remained calm.

Meiji: "Do you understand now? You show the same feature's of that of Suzo. Who was a tyrant. That's why I'm here to tell you that the majority votes is in favor to Prince Hakuoh. We cant risk having you as king so you can repeat Suzo's action."

Comparing Okami to Suzo angered Hakuoh to the point were he has his hands into a fist, teeth grinding, and is shaking out of rage. He was about to let the senators have a piece of his mind. Until Okami grabs his shoulder and shook his head, snapping him out of it. After Okami stopped Hakuoh, Meiji then focused on Hakuoh.

Meiji: "What say you Hakuoh? You are to be the next king but we should at least allow you to have the floor and speak your mind."

Hakuoh started to think but didn't know what to do. He was thinking more questions then answers. What should I do? Me king? Do I really want to be king? What would Okami say? What did he mean follow his lead? Hakuoh looked towards Okami who stood there calm and looking right back at him. Okami then smiled and nodded at him. Somebody else wouldn't think nothing of it but Hakuoh now knows what Okami wants him to do. Hakuoh now calm, steps forward and around at the senators.

Hakuoh: "I, Hakuoh Mitsuki…..will resign from the crown."

The whole room was at completed shock. They couldn't believe that Hakuoh, the one son who looked up to Izanami more then anyone else and was following his footsteps denied the crown. Meiji slowly stood from his chair and couldn't really think straight but still questioned Hakuoh.

Meiji: "But why? Hakuoh why will you not be king just like your father?"

Hakuoh: "My whole life I've been trying to follow my father's footsteps. But now will follow my own path. So that way I can be my own person and serve the people and the light my own way."

Meiji still surprised of the situation they found themselves in but then calms down after Hakuoh's remark. He understood what Hakuoh was trying to say. He takes a deep breathe and looks toward Okami.

Meiji: "I guess we have no choice then. Prince Okami by default you stand here to be our next king! What say you?"

Okami: "Yes."

Meiji: "Very well. I, Meiji Mitsuki, head of the senate; hereby name you, Prince Okami Mitsuki, the Fourth King of Dawn! All hail King Okami!"

The rest of the senate also stood up from their chairs and bows along with the honor guards in the room. Okami steps up and stands at the center of everyone with Hakuoh behind him.

Senate: "ALL HAIL KING OKAMI!"

Meiji: "We'll make the announcement throughout Dawn and the rest of the Kingdoms. You shall be crowned tomorrow at dawn."

Okami: "Understood."

Okami and Hakuoh leaves the council room with the senate feeling defeated as they didn't accomplish their goals. However, Meiji now feels differently about the situation and thought to himself how much they grew up and how proud Izanami would be right now. Okami and Hakuoh were walking together. Hakuoh was right behind Okami and they enter the throne room. Hakuoh stops and stares at the king's chair and looks back at Okami who was still walking.

Hakuoh: "Okami."

Okami stops and turns around who still has a calm expression. He then walks up to Hakuoh and now both stood in front and center of the kings chair.

Hakuoh: "How did you know I was gonna deny crown?"

Okami: "Because we're brothers. No one else can understand us better then each other. Also because I have trust in you."

Hakuoh looks down to the ground still wondering about something. So he looked up straight into Okami's eyes.

Hakuoh: "So what did you wanted to tell me?"

Okami remained silent for a moment and turn to look at the king's chair.

Okami: "About father's final words."

Hakuoh wasn't expecting that but remained calm and continued to listen.

Okami: "He told me that I knew what to do and to make the right choices. At first I didn't know what he meant until yesterday during the funeral."

Okami stopped for a second and looked back at Hakuoh. He got a bit closer to him and got even more serious.

Okami: "His final words was meant for both of us. He wants us to do what we've always been doing since the beginning."

Hakuoh: "And what's that?"

Okami: "To protect Akari."

Hakuoh seemed to be confused of the remark and Okami noticed.

Hakuoh: "But its our duty as her big brothers to do just that. Why would he wants us to do just that if we already know?"

Okami: "He doesn't want us to just protect her but to build a better world for her."

Hakuoh is starting to see the picture as Okami continues to explain it more in depth.

Okami: "He knew we aren't truly fit to rule as kings. After all you couldn't really think for yourself and I am too reckless. So together we could build a better place for Akari. I will be the crown that will do whats necessary to serve the people, no matter the consequences. You will be the wandering light and change the worlds perspective about us. This way we can both achieve our goals and build a better place for Akari. Once we achieve that goal, I will resign as king and name Akari the First Queen of Dawn."

Hakuoh is really surprised and now truly understands what Okami is trying to do. But he isn't really sure if this is what Izanami truly was trying to say to him before he died.

Hakuoh: "Are you sure this is what father wanted?"

Okami: "Honestly, no I'm not. But father always told us it was our duty to protect Akari no matter what. Also I believe she will make the world a more beautiful and better place then we ever could."

Hakuoh smiles and began laughing. Okami feeling embarrassed and was confused as well.

Okami: "What? Did I say something weird?"

Hakuoh: "Haha this was the first time you addressed father as father. Also you've never talked like this before its actually quite refreshing but scary at the same time."

Okami: "Hey come on I'm trying to sound like a king you know. You can at least give me a break."

Hakuoh: "Alright. Alright….Together then."

Hakuoh smiles and holds out his hand to Okami. Okami looked at Hakuoh for a second and shakes his hand. Both smiling.

Okami: "Together."

Okami and Hakuoh: "For Akari."

**-NEXT DAY-**

Just before dawn, Generals, the senate, and the people are gathered at the castle in the throne room, waiting for the Okami to be crowned as the new King of Dawn. Next to the right of the king's chair stood Ulysses, General Takashi, and Senator Meiji waiting patiently. As soon as Okami walked in everyone bowed. Next to him was the High Priest followed by Eira, Akari, and Hakuoh. Okami walked up and stood in front of the king's chair with the High Priest next to him. Eira, Akari, and Hakuoh stood on the left side of the chair. The High Priest then steps up towards the crowd.

Momo: "People of Dawn we stand here to watch a new light shine upon us. And we shall recognized this new light and follow it as it will lead us to the right path. This new light is no other then Okami Mitsuki."

The High Priest then turns to Okami and stands next to him. Okami turns towards the High Priest and takes a knee, looking up at him.

Momo: "Okami Mitsuki. Will you be our light who will guide?"

Okami: "I will."

Momo: "Would you fight the Darkness in order to protect the innocent?"

Okami: "I would."

Momo: "And shall you ever come across an obstacle, you will never give up to climb over it?"

Okami: "I shall."

Momo: "Lastly, will you promise to serve the people no matter what?"

Okami was surprised by the last question since he was meant to the light and not the people. Okami assumed the High Priest must of heard his conversation with Hakuoh. Okami was relieved that the High Priest supports him and his objective.

Okami: "I promise."

The High Priest nodded and an honor guard walks up next to him holding the crown that sits on a pillow. He takes the crown and places it on Okami's head.

Momo: "Now rise and shine bright. Okami Mitsuki. The Fourth King of Dawn."

Okami stood up and walks to the king's chair. He looked over to his family who smiled at him, showing how proud they are of him. Okami takes a seat as the new King of Dawn. Takashi takes his sword out and raised it along with every general, honor guard, and people who carries one. Even his family joined in.

Takashi: "ALL HAIL KING OKAMI! LONG MAY HE REIGN!"

Everyone: "ALL HAIL KING OKAMI! LONG MAY HE REIGN! ALL HAIL! ALL HAIL! ALL HAIL! ALL HAIL!

All Okami could do was sit and watch as everyone praised him. He couldn't help but to feel happy. He looks up wondering if Izanami was watching and if he is proud of him. Now as of today Okami will serve the people as their king. Now the real test begins for both Okami and Hakuoh.

**-EPILOGUE-**

Deep within some cave lies what seemed to be an altar and in front of the entrance of that altar was two people talking to someone through a monitor.

Voice 1: "So it appears there are some changes to our plan?"

Voice 2: "Yes sir. With Okami being the new king, our plan may take some more time."

Voice 1: "This may be a good thing. We may actually have a chance this time. And as for the amulet?"

Voice 3: "From what Hakuoh told me the amulet that Izuka has matches the description of the amulet needed to open the doors to the altar."

Voice 1: "Good. Get that amulet by any means."

Voice 3: "Is it really necessary?"

Voice 1: "We may need it as a last resort of course."

Voice 3: "But?"

Voice 1: "Do I have to repeat myself? Or did you forget that I have your grandson….. High Priest?

Momo: "Of course not. I will do my best"

Voice 1: "Good."


End file.
